The Punk Bar
by nightfallsupernova
Summary: Katherine owns a successful punk bar in LA but Elijah Mikaelson wants to close it down to build corporate offices. With the help of Caroline, Damon, Enzo, Kol and Bonnie, she does what ever it takes to keep the bar open. Caroline, Bonnie and Kol have a band that play at the bar, what happens when Caroline falls for both Damon and Enzo. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Katherine owns a successful Punk bar in LA but Elijah Mikaelson wants to close it down to build corporate offices. With the help of Caroline, Damon, Enzo, Kol and Bonnie, she does what ever it takes to keep the bar open. Caroline, Bonnie and Kol have a band that play at the bar, what happens when Caroline falls for both Damon and Enzo.

**Pairings:** Damon/Caroline/Enzo, Katherine/Elijah.

**Established pairing**: Bonnie/Kol

**Warning:** This story explores a polygamous relationship between Damon/Caroline/Enzo, it is not a triangle and Caroline wont choose between either of them, if this sort of story isn't your thing, then feel free to stop reading, I wont mind, but those who do read it, enjoy your reading.

* * *

Katherine threw the phone against the wall in anger after an angry exchange of words with Elijah Mikaelson. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to take everything she had worked for off her and turn it into a corporate office.

Even worse he had the audacity to give her an ultimatum by telling her she might as well cut her losses but she knew there was a veiled threat underneath his comments on the phone. She knew he was one of the original vampires and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted but this was crossing the line in her opinion.

In a small way he reminded her of the ruthless killer she was a few hundred years ago but she was never that ruthless, she could be ruthless when she had to be but never on this level that Elijah was inflicting. She poured herself a shot of bourbon and tossed it back feeling it burn the back of her throat before slamming the glass on the bar top wiping her lips dry with the back of her hand.

She built this punk rock bar up from the ground when it was just an abandoned dump on a street in Los Angeles and it meant everything to her until this corporate asshole wanted to take it down.

She was broken from her thoughts when Caroline sat in one of the seats at the bar asking "_hey are you okay" _curiously.

Katherine looked up from behind the bar replying "_that corporate asshole Elijah phoned me again and told me the bar isn't making enough money to be worth staying open so I may as well sell it to him and cut my losses even though I told him I own it, don't owe any payments on it and that it was quite successful" _icily.

Caroline was stunned replying "_who the hell does he think he is, you own this place, it's not like you are renting it off someone and you make enough for a living, he has no right to try and intimidate you, if I were you I would kill him, want me to do it for you" _firmly with an icy tone.

Katherine shook her head in agreement replying "_I may have five hundred years on you but he has five hundred years on me, there is no way I can kill him, I swear to god if I had a silver dagger I would put it through him and if he wasn't one of the originals I would rip his heart out" _menacingly.

She fell silent looking at her before adding "_but thank you for the offer of killing him" _softly.

Caroline softly replied "_you're welcome, but you can't lose this place, do you think he would resort to dirty tactics to get what he wants" _curiously.

Katherine scoffed rolling her eyes replying "_he is Klaus's brother, of course he would" _as she poured two shots of bourbon and handed a glass to Caroline.

They tossed back the shot before Caroline replied "_don't tell me he is another corporate asshole" _scathingly.

Katherine shook her head replying "_no he is an embarrassment to Elijah and so is Kol, those two prefer to party and do their own thing, speaking of Kol, where is he and Bonnie, aren't you playing on Friday night" _curiously.

Caroline replied "_we are but_ _Kol and Bonnie are in Hawaii and won't be back until Friday so that is why we can't practise today but at least I don't have to listen to them in her room all the time, sometimes I hate vampire hearing" _sarcastically.

Katherine laughed as she moved around to the other side of the bar sitting beside Caroline replying "_tell me about it, there has been so many time I wish I could just not hear things I don't want to hear" _as she refilled their shot glasses.

Caroline thought about Katherine saying the bar was everything to her and looked at her replying "_you are too, everything to me I mean if you hadn't saved me that night two years ago I don't know where I would be now, I still have nightmares about it" _softly.

Katherine put her arm around her replying "_you are better than them, don't let them do this to you, we will find them one day and exact revenge on them, okay" _genuinely with a soft smile.

Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes replying "_you're right_" shaking her head and ignoring the flashbacks in her mind.

She looked at Katherine adding "_but thank you" _softly. Katherine pulled her in for a hug replying "_when you have been around for as long as I have you learn that people always cross paths more than once and just how to exact a good dose of revenge and I will be there with you all the way and so will the rest of us" _firmly.

Caroline sighed knowing was right and looked at her replying "_can we talk about something else please_" softly. Katherine pulled away with a small laugh knowing she didn't want to talk anymore and didn't blame her either quipping "_so seen Damon and Enzo lately" _curiously before she got up off the seat and went back around behind the bar to start unloading the machine for washing the glasses.

Caroline replied "_Damon is god knows where, probably in some college girl's dorm living it up as always and Enzo is probably doing the same thing somewhere else" _rolling her eyes.

Katherine smirked replying "_ah Damon, he was the only good vampire I ever made and Stefan too, he is Damon's brother, I know you haven't met him yet but he travels with Klaus and Rebekah" _as she cleaned the glass in her hand.

Caroline looked at her replying "_how come you turned him too" _curiously.

Katherine replied "_when Damon was human and I offered to turn him he said would only turn if Stefan could, they were best friends and he didn't want to go through eternity without him so I turned Stefan too although he is going out with Rebekah for decades so he stays with her all the time but he still comes to see us sometimes" _putting the glass down on the rack.

Caroline replied "_I would like to meet them someday" _softly.

Caroline and Katherine were best friends so comfortable silences were no problem as one fell for a few minutes before Caroline said "_did you know Damon offered me the spare room at his and Enzo's place to live in to get way from Bonnie and Kol as he practically lives there now, I turned it down because I have no desire to listen to them at it too" _before tossing back a shot.

Katherine put the glass down replying "_he and Enzo don't take girls back to their place, they prefers to go to the girl's house so they can leave when they want and don't have the hassle of getting rid of them" _before slightly laughing.

Caroline laughed as the thoughts formed in her mind before she replied "_no I don't think it is a good idea" _softly.

Katherine looked at her silently before replying "_is this because you like him and don't lie I know you know what I mean" _firmly.

Caroline looked up at her and seeing the look she was giving she knew there was no way Katherine would believe her so told the truth replying "_he doesn't see me that way and never will and that is why I can't live with him and I don't really know Enzo that much but if Damon is friends with him then he can't be that bad" _before tossing back a drink.

She put the glass down on the bar adding "_don't you think its weird me going out with your ex and the fact that you made him a vampire and he made me one" _curiously as Katherine was restocking behind the bar.

She turned around replying "_me and Damon were an item over a century ago, we are just friends now so no to both your questions and I would have made you only you nearly died when I wasn't there and Damon had no choice to turn you" _putting some bottles underneath the bar.

A silence fell before Caroline whispered "_I really don't know where I would be if it weren't for you and Damon, I owe you both everything, you are practically a sister to me" _with a soft smile.

Katherine grabbed her hand replying "_thank you and I feel the same about you but you don't owe me anything and Damon would say the same and so would Enzo if you would tell him and let him in, you know he cares about you too, he nearly killed that guy that grabbed your ass a few weeks ago" _in a sincere but humoured tone with an equal expression.

Caroline slightly laughed at the memory as Katherine added "_the only reason he didn't is because I told him I didn't need the attention from the police and because Damon talked him into it" _softly.

Caroline sniffed holding back the tears that began to form in her eyes replying "_I want to but I am just so scared I will be judged for it" _softly.

Katherine looked at her replying "_you know as well as I do he wouldn't do that, you are just scared but in maybe in time, he does know something is up and asks me but I won't tell him out of respect for you because it's not my place to tell him even though I think you can trust him, Damon definitely does and I do too" _genuinely.

There was silence before Caroline replied "_I know but I am getting there and please don't tell Damon I like him" _as she looked at her.

Katherine replied "_you know I won't even though I think you should, you might be surprised_" softly.

* * *

They were interrupted when a voice quipped "_tell me what" _curiously. Caroline rolled her eyes muttering "_speak of the devil and the devil comes" _before refilling her shot glass.

Damon sat beside her and put his arm around her quipping "_oh I come alright" _in a tone loaded with innuendo.

The girls laughed in disbelief as Katherine looked at him quipping "_so you managed to drag yourself from whatever bed you were in to come in for your shift tonight" _with a raised eyebrow.

Damon rolled his eyes looking at her replying "_I love this place so of course I would and besides a vampire has got to eat" _shrugging his shoulder to the sound to laughter.

Katherine replied "_between you and Enzo I don't know who is worse, the pair of you use this place as your own personal feeding ground ever since you both walked in the door" _sarcastically as she finished unloaded the washing machine.

Caroline quipped "_we should hold a contest some night to see who gets the most votes and auction them off" _sarcastically.

Damon shouted "_hey, I'm hurt by what you are implying, we are not prostitutes" _mockingly with a hurt expression before reaching for a glass behind the bar and filling it with the bottle of bourbon on the bar slightly laughing to himself.

Caroline quipped "_well you both act like it" _sarcastically.

Damon tossed back a shot before quipping "_you are so lucky I like you" _as he looked at her before winking at her with a smirk to which she laughed.

He turned to face Katherine asking "_is Enzo in tonight, he was meant to be back today" _curiously.

Katherine replied "_haven't seen him yet but he will be in later at eleven for his shift when the crowd picks up" _as she continued restocking the bar.

Caroline curiously asked "_did you make Enzo too Katherine" _as she looked at her.

Damon interjected "_no I did in 1900 and we have been friends ever since" _before refilling his glass.

There was silence before Damon asked "_you heard from Elijah lately" _curiously as he looked at Katherine.

Katherine turned to face him replying "_he is threatening to close this place down, he phoned me earlier and told me I should just sell it to him and cut my losses but there was a hidden threat in what he said so I wouldn't be surprised if he tries underhand tactics to get it" _firmly.

Damon replied "_I swear if I could kill him I would but I will have to settle for getting Stefan to talk to Klaus and see if he will talk to him or if Rebekah will" _softly.

Katherine replied "_you know that won't work, he won't even talk to Klaus and Klaus hates him and Rebekah won't get involved as she gets on with both of them" _firmly.

There was a silence as Caroline interjected "_but we have to try, this place is what keeps us together, it's either that or we relocate" _softly.

Damon looked at her replying "_we shouldn't have to move, we were here before he came to LA and he only wants it because he can't have it and because its beside the beach, why can't he build his stupid offices somewhere else, he already has one here, why does he need another one" _in a disgruntled tone as the girls muttered in agreement.

Katherine replied "_I agree, preferably on the other side of the planet where I don't have to look at him anymore" _disdainfully.

Caroline added "_we have to fight it, we can't let him win so easily" _as she looked at them.

Katherine looked at her replying "_oh we will, there is no way he is getting his hands on this place so easily" _firmly.

Damon quipped "_there is the Katherine I feel in love with all those years ago" _teasingly as he looked at her.

Katherine shot him a playfully seductive look quipping "_you know it" _before they started laughing.

* * *

That Friday night the bar was bustling as people started piling into the bar as Caroline, Kol and Bonnie were on stage setting up for their gig as the house band in Katherine's bar where they played most weekends.

Caroline and Bonnie had decided to start a band to help pay with their tuition fees and when they advertised for a drummer in the college paper they met Kol and they ended up getting a spot in the bar a few years ago as Kol knew Katherine. Katherine had also offered them a job which they all accepted as they needed the extra money.

Bonnie was tuning her bass guitar when she asked Caroline "_when is that term paper due to be handed in, I haven't even started it" _as she looked at her.

Caroline who was tuning her electric guitar turned to face her replying "_Monday and if you hadn't been in Hawaii all week living in your hotel room bed with Kol, you would have had it done, I bet you never even left the hotel room but at least I didn't have to listen to you, I am now scarred for life because of you both, I am actually thinking of moving out" _sarcastically.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and blushed knowing she was right as Kol joined them on stage quipping "_hey I resent that, we did leave the hotel room, we went to the beach for night time surfing and other stuff" _winking at Caroline handing Bonnie a glass of beer and sitting down behind the drum kit.

Caroline laughed before quipping "_you want me to get you an extension" _knowingly.

Bonnie picked up on her meaning of compulsion but replied "_thanks but no thanks, I want to pass this term fair and square not like last time when I got you to compel that annoying lecturer that wanted to fail me" _softly.

Caroline replied "_well the offer is always there" _firmly.

Bonnie shook her head in acceptance replying "_thanks, so Damon told me and Kol what Elijah said to Katherine, I hope he doesn't get his way" _as she looked at her.

Kol interjected "_me too" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Caroline got up and went behind the bar for a glass of water when she heard "_hello gorgeous" _in a humoured tone.

She turned to see Enzo quipping "_hello brown eyes" _teasingly as she rolled her eyes knowing that both had nicknames for each other.

He quipped "_so I heard Damon offered you the spare room to get away from Bonnie and Kol, you should take it, we don't normally have girls there but we will make an exception for you" _sarcastically.

Caroline paused before replying "_I don't know, I will think about it" _softly as quickly glanced over at Damon who was serving customers.

Enzo picked up on it replying "_when are you going to tell him you like him" _curiously.

Caroline knew that Katherine never said anything replying "_am I that obvious" _in a self deprecating tone.

He replied "_no but I know you too well and he is too stupid to see it and I know him long enough to say that" _as he looked at her.

She laughed replying "_it's still never going to happen, he doesn't see me that way" _before getting her glass of water.

She added "_besides I think it would be a little weird since we are best friends, what if I screw it up" _with a raised eyebrow. He replied "_trust me, there is more chance of Damon screwing it up than you, I know him long enough" _as he looked at her.

She slightly laughed before excusing herself and going over to Bonnie and Kol. Enzo watched her walk away wondering why she always held back around him and if she was deliberately not letting him get close to her not that that would stop him from getting closer to her. He knew he cared about and he was going to make her see that but he just didn't know how as he wondered if she did accept Damon's offer of the spare room then maybe he would be able to get to know her better.

* * *

Later on that night as Damon and Enzo were standing behind the bar watching the band play Enzo noticed Damon watching Caroline closely.

Enzo quipped "_when are you going to make your move on Caroline, if you don't I will" _teasingly as he elbowed Damon in the ribs.

Damon flinched retorting "_ow, and I have no idea what you mean, and even if I did there is no way she would ever go out with me, she practically called us prostitutes a few days ago" _rubbing his ribs where he was elbowed glaring at Enzo who was laughing.

Damon fell silent adding "_I know you like her too so why don't you make your move" _curiously as he looked at him.

Enzo looked at him before replying "_because I don't want lose you, you are all I have, I don't have anyone and no girl is worth losing you" _softly with a firm expression.

Damon knew he meant it replying "_me too buddy" _sincerely as he gave Enzo a quick bear hug.

Enzo remained silent but returned the hug before replying _"careful, we will be giving the girls messages" _sarcastically.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_who cares what they think" _in a humoured tone before stepping out of the embrace.

Enzo decided the mood was too serious replying "_it's so obvious you like her, we all know it so what is stopping you both" _curiously.

Damon looked at him replying "_you know why" _firmly before walking away.

Enzo quietly watched Damon serve a customer wondering what was stopping him, he didn't really know what happened that night to Caroline as whenever he asked about it he was told it wasn't his story to tell and Caroline always told him she wanted to forget about it much to his annoyance.

He knew Damon, Caroline and Katherine were all in on it and while he knew it was Damon that turned Caroline, he didn't know the events that led to Caroline becoming a vampire as he hadn't been here when it happened.

He just couldn't understand what was so bad that they couldn't tell him and he was broken from his thoughts when he heard Katherine quip "_stare any harder at him and the customers will think you want him" _in a humoured tone loaded with innuendo.

He softly laughed replying "_Katerina they can think what they want because who is to say we haven't been there already" _before winking at her with a smirk.

Katherine laughed replying "_I don't want to know" _shaking her head in disbelief at his comment.

There was a silence before he asked "_what is the story about Caroline, I mean how did you meet her and when did Damon turn her" _curiously.

Katherine froze on the spot and looked at him replying "_don't go there, it's not my place to tell you, Caroline will tell you in her own time if she wants to, she is my best friend, Damon's too and we won't betray her trust so don't ask any further questions or we will have a problem" _icily with a glare to match.

There was a silence as Enzo shifted slightly on his feet before nervously laughing to himself replying "_so the famous Killer Katerina Petrova makes a return, I heard rumours about you, I guess they are true" _sarcastically glaring back at her not letting her intimidate him.

He stepped a bit closer to her softly adding "_but Caroline is my friend too and I care about her, I know something happened and I will find out one way or another" _threateningly.

She glared at him for a few seconds knowing he wasn't the type to back down from a fight before sighing and backing down replying "_if she trusts you enough she will tell you, please respect that" _softly.

He thought about it before replying "_fine" _softly thinking he was going to get to the bottom of this.

A silence fell before they were interrupted with "_Katherine are you pissing him off again or is it the other way around" _sarcastically.

They looked over to see Damon standing beside them sipping from a glass of bourbon so Enzo almost whined "_why are you drinking all the profits, you have a drink problem Damon" _sarcastically as Damon scoffed.

Enzo looked at Katherine adding "_his alcohol dependency is going to bankrupt this place" _sarcastically.

Katherine laughed replying "_aw leave him alone, it masks his insecurity" _in a humoured tone as looked at Damon running up and down his arm in sympathy.

Damon faked a look of hurt retorting "_hey what insecurities, I don't have any, the hot girl by the bar bought it for me" _in an offended tone to match.

Katherine and Enzo gave him a look of disbelief replying "_yeah we aren't believing that for a second" _at the same time.

Damon rolled his eyes quipping "_but both of you still love me" _firmly before laughing.

Katherine and Enzo laughed at his retreating figure as he walked over to the bar to flirt with some girls.

Katherine looked over at Damon muttering "_sometimes I seriously worry about that boy" _so low Enzo just heard it. He replied "_really, I thought he was okay considering" _knowingly as he looked at her.

She remained silent before looking at him and replied "_I know but he hides it very well" _softly.

She added "_I just want him to be happy but I don't think he is" _softly.

There was a silence before Enzo replied "_yeah me too, I think it was always there but I just didn't want to see it, you do _know_ he likes Caroline but won't go there for whatever reason" _as he looked at her.

She replied "_it makes me want to bang their heads together, I have been around long enough to spot things like this and I could say the same for you, you like her too" _in a humoured tone.

He slightly laughed but Katherine could see his apprehension so she told him "_remember we are vampires, human societal rules don't apply to us" _softly in a genuine tone.

He remained silent before walking over to serve some customers as he didn't really feel like explaining that one to Katherine even though he knew she would never judge him for it.

* * *

Katherine leaned against the shelf behind the bar watching everything and found herself afraid of losing this place as it meant everything to her as it was the only good thing in her life.

She watched Damon and Enzo flirt with all the girls and not so surprisingly a few guys too which she slightly laughed at as she remembered when first came across this place. She had always being on the move ever since she turned in 1492 and for once in her life she just wanted to settle down in a place for a decade at least and make some connections with people.

Three years ago she decided to stay in LA and bought this derelict building and turned it into and punk, rock and metal bar and it was a success so she never looked back. Coincidently on the opening night that was when Damon walked into the bar and he had stayed ever since as they hadn't seen each other in nearly a century.

They were only here a one year when they came across Caroline who was friends with Bonnie and later on met Kol at the bar and a year after that Enzo decided to find Damon as they usually went their separate ways for a month or two before meeting up again.

Katherine looked over at Caroline and Bonnie before wondering what her life would be like if she had never met this group of people who she absolutely trusted with her life. She had known Kol since after she turned and they always bumped into each other over the centuries but it was only in the last two years that she really got to know him better and it was because he was going out with Bonnie.

She knew she could trust them as they had come through for her before and she had done the same for them and for the first time in her five hundred and twenty two years of existence she actually felt not alone and she didn't know what she would do if she lost it all as she considered them not just friends but family.

She sighed in frustration hating that Elijah Mikaelson wanted to take this all away from her; she knew it had nothing to do with him wanting another corporate office, it was about revenge as she mumbled to herself if he wanted this place, then he would have to kill her for it because she was not letting all this go so easily.

* * *

Later on that night when the bar had closed Katherine was behind the bar cashing up for the night listening to the gang at one of the tables talking and sharing a bottle of bourbon. Damon, Caroline, Enzo, Bonnie and Kol were deep in conversation so she decided she had enough for the night and put the money in her bag to take home with her before she picked up a glass and went and joined them at the table.

She sat in the seat beside Kol quipping "_pour some for me" _putting her glass on the table.

Kol quipped "_you work too hard, you should have joined us ages ago, that is why you should employ help to do it for you" _firmly as he looked at her.

She tossed back a drink before replying "_as you already know, I don't trust anyone outside this group and your brother is also trying to shut us down and will probably use underhand tactics to get what he wants" _firmly.

Kol quipped "_that is Elijah for you, at least with Klaus he is man enough to do it himself but Elijah gets someone else to do his dirty work, it's no wonder I avoid him" _icily. There was a tense silence before Kol added "_but that isn't important, me and Bonnie have an announcement to make" _proudly.

Bonnie groaned interjecting "_Kol we weren't going to make a big deal about this, remember" _pleadingly as she looked at him. He looked at her replying "_well it is to me, I have never done this before, ever so I am milking it, just remember if we were back in my day as a human I would have to embarrass you by asking your family for permission and trade something for you" _loudly in a drunken tone.

Bonnie shook her head in disbelieve muttering "_don't say it, if you say a cow, I will set your fucking ass on fire, I don't care if you are an Original, I will fucking do it, oh god if only I could give you one of those fucking witchy migraines right now" _in a threatening tone glaring at him.

Damon was silently laughing to himself rubbing his face in his hand adding "_she will do it, she did it to me when she first met me so don't say it" _shaking his head in disbelief.

The rest of them except Kol were all laughing at the exchange as Kol defended himself interjecting "_what I was going to say was I would have to swap one of my relatives in exchange for this beautiful lady beside me but none of them would meet the cost of it because she is priceless" _firmly as he looked at Bonnie who coolly glared at him before smiling at him.

Enzo chuckled before quipping "_nice save" _shaking his head in disbelief as Damon and Caroline muttered their agreements.

Katherine quipped "_you got lucky this time, I know witches and the one you have lets you away with everything so don't ruin it" _as she looked at him.

Kol faced her replying "_I have no intention of letting her get away" _firmly.

Caroline interjected "_and I don't think any of us will be able to stop her if you hurt her" _as she looked at him.

Kol looked at Bonnie telling her "_I agree but as I was saying I would love to move in with you since I practically live there anyway" _excitedly with a smirk to match as Bonnie just hung her head in embarrassment at the show he put on.

Katherine quipped "_you sure know how embarrass a girl Kol" _sarcastically as she looked over at Bonnie who was blushing beyond belief.

Bonnie quipped "_thank you Katherine, you read my mind" _as she poured herself a drink and tossed it back in one go.

Damon interjected "_I would sit down and shut up if I were you Kol" _in a humoured tone before laughing. Enzo interjected "_and someone take that drink away from him, you know for an Original you sure know how to embarrass yourself" _sarcastically and then looked over at Caroline and Damon who were laughing.

Katherine quipped "_you know, you are lucky I like you Kol or I would have tossed you out a long time ago" _in a humoured tone before tossing back a drink.

Kol looked at her quipping "_no you wouldn't, you all love me too much" _sarcastically.

Katherine glared at him before replying "_don't push it" _before laughing at him. Damon interjected "_well he only has us so we may as well keep him plus he isn't that bad" _in a humoured tone.

Kol quipped "_thank you Damon" _firmly before chuckling to himself thinking how true those words were and he was glad to have them as friends.

* * *

They started talking about something else when Bonnie put her arm around him and pulled him in whispering "_I'm sorry but I warned you that they would tear you a new one for saying it" _softly as she looked at him.

He softly smiled before looking at her replying "_I know but I also know they don't mean it and are just joking but it's the way I feel and I never got to do it before" _before falling silent feeling really stupid now and if it was anyone else he would have killed them but they were his friends and he didn't want to ruin that.

She picked up on what he meant replying "_I understand and for the record I would never give you one of those migraines" _rolling her eyes.

He smirked replying "_like that would ever work on me and you know it" _sarcastically to which she laughed knowing he was right.

Across the table Caroline was sitting in between Damon and Enzo when Enzo nudged her shoulder with his adding "_you know the offer is still there" _as he looked at her.

Caroline looked at him before glancing at Bonnie which Damon noticed and told her "_you know I don't think she would mind" _as he looked at her.

Damon further added "_it will be so much more fun with us" _with a mischievous smirk.

Enzo added "_you know it" _as he looked at her and then Damon with the same expression. She thought about it for a few seconds and couldn't hide the growing grin on her face and when they saw her expression they knew she would so she told them "_okay, fine, I will but it better be fun, I am holding you both to it" _firmly.

Damon poured them all a drink as he quipped "_to moving in it is" _before handing them their glass.

Enzo took it off him quipping "_you won't know what hit you" _evasively as he looked at Damon conspiratorially before they clinked their glasses together in a toast and tossed them back.

Caroline noticed the looks they were both giving each other wondering what she just let herself in for but decided she didn't care as she needed a change and this was it so she was taking it.

She felt bad for Kol embarrassing himself so piped up "_while we are all embarrassing ourselves, I have decided to take up Damon and Enzo's offer of being their roommate, cheers everyone" _before tossing back her drink to the sound of laughter.

Damon quipped "_speak for yourself and Kol, none of us embarrassed ourselves" _in a defensive tone but a humoured expression.

Katherine interjected "_you and Enzo were flirting with anything that moved tonight, male or female so don't talk about not embarrassing yourselves, some of the things I heard would even make a prostitute blush" _looking at them shaking her head in disbelief.

Enzo quipped "_not our fault we're gorgeous and the ladies know it and if some guys want a bit of it too so who are we to turn down their advances" _sarcastically before tossing back a drink. Damon looked at him and muttered "_I agree, besides a vampire isn't bothered about gender, societal norms and human rules anyway there is plenty of us to go around" _with a smirk.

Caroline interjected "_you are both so full of yourselves" _humouredly as she looked at both of them. Katherine added "_touché" _before laughing at their shocked expressions.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

The next day Katherine, Bonnie, Kol, Damon and Enzo helped move Caroline's stuff into Damon and Enzo's spare room and it only took a few hours as she didn't have that much stuff and more people meant more things moved in a lesser amount of time.

When they were finished Kol, Bonnie and Katherine sat on one of the long sofas against the wall in the living area with a glass of what they considered a well deserved glass of bourbon. The other long sofa was against the other wall facing them as Damon and Enzo sat on either side of the sofa.

Damon had a tray of shot glasses on the table and filled them all up with the bottle of bourbon before putting it on the table and handing a shot to everyone around the table. Caroline came out of her room when she finished putting the last of her stuff away and between Damon and Enzo when Damon handed her a shot glass.

He looked at her quipping "_we are celebrating" _humouredly. She took it off him quipping "_thanks" _in an excited tone which they all noticed.

Katherine picked up a shot glass quipping "_are you sure this is a good idea Caroline, I mean its these two we are talking about, they are a law onto themselves" _sarcastically as she looked at the two in question pointing a finger at them.

They all laughed except Damon and Enzo who just rolled their eyes when Damon replied "_she knows what she is letting herself in for" _before smirking at Katherine and then tossing back a shot.

Caroline interjected "_very true" _before tossing back her shot.

Enzo tossed back a shot before adding "_she is always free to leave but she won't" _confidently as he refilled his glass.

Bonnie laughed replying "_you sound very sure of yourself" _as she looked at him.

Kol looked at Enzo adding "_careful mate, anyway Bonnie how do you know it won't be them leaving after living with Caroline" _teasingly.

Caroline shouted out "_hey, that's not fair and at least I won't have to listen to you and Bonnie, you think as a witch she would spell her room to be soundproof" _firmly looking at Bonnie.

Kol replied "_well we won't have that problem now will we" _mockingly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes elbowing him the ribs replying "_don't push it you" _icily but with a humoured tone.

Katherine shook her head at the exchange before looking at Caroline telling her "_you know if it doesn't work out with these two then you can move in with me, I would have offered but my place is small compared to this as all my money goes into the bar" _sincerely.

Caroline smiled at her replying "_I know but thanks for the offer" _sincerely with an expression to match. For the next few hours they talked and had more drinks when Damon decided he was cooking them all dinner even though they didn't need food apart from Bonnie but the vampires in the room liked food so they decided to have some.

Later on that night Katherine left as she had to open up the bar and get it ready for tonight and Kol and Bonnie went with her as they were working too. Damon saw this as a perfect opportunity for Caroline to get to know Enzo a bit better as he suggested staying in for the night to which they both agreed but what Damon didn't know was that Enzo and Caroline also saw it as an opportunity to get to know each other better as friends.

* * *

A few days later Elijah Mikaelson stood at the window of his office as the CEO of the Mikaelson Law firm who was one of top law firms in LA. He looked out over the city planning out how he was going to get the building off Katherine knowing she would not back down so easily.

He had been pestering her with phone calls which she ignored and when she did pick up the phone it was only to tell him to go to hell. He was broken from his thoughts and turned to see his receptionist walking into the office with the files he had asked for and asked "_are those the files I was looking for" _as he fully turned to face her.

She was a tall blonde woman that was well dressed and presentable with a snobby attitude who replied "_yes and I also took the liberty to make those arrangements for that meeting with the client next week" _as she handed him the files.

He took them off her replying "_good" _firmly and paused before asking "_did you manage to do that thing I asked you to do the other day" _softly.

She sighed replying "_if you mean go to Katherine's bar, then yes I did although the music and type of people there left little to be desired so I expect overtime in my salary" _disdainfully.

He slightly chuckled replying "_to each their own and the overtime will be paid" _with a soft smirk. He didn't particularly like his receptionist as he thought she was pretentious, judgemental and snobby and the urge to rip her throat out was getting stronger but the day but she was good at her job and getting big clients on the company list so he refrained from killing her, for now.

She told him "_but she wasn't lying when she said the bar was a success" _firmly as she looked at him.

She looked at him before she pressed "_may I ask why you wanted me to go spy on her" _curiously.

He coldly glared at her replying "_that will be all for now" _dismissively before turning and walking over to his desk.

The receptionist walked out of the room but stopped at the door turning back to tell him "_if I may say so, whatever your reasons for this, it will be much worse if she finds out the truth about you spying on her, you should just talk to her" _softly before leaving the room.

Elijah let her words sink in knowing she was right but the business was more important, he needed to build more offices in the right location to attract one of the bigger more powerful clients from a rival company. He knew it would be hard because he had history with her back in the 1500s but he refused to let his heart rule his head any longer and decided that he was going ahead with his plan to get the premises.

* * *

Caroline had been living with Damon and Enzo for a week and she was surprised that they got on so well and she also got know Enzo better which made her trust him a little bit more which both he and Damon noticed.

Caroline and Bonnie were sitting on the sofa in Caroline's apartment working on an assignment for their event management class in college when she told Bonnie "_hey I am sorry about my abrupt moving out, I know it was a last minute thing" _softly.

Bonnie laughed replying "_don't worry about it, I understand and I probably would have done the same besides I have heard rumours about the blond living with the two hot guys" _teasingly.

Caroline's jaw dropped replying "_who said that" _in shock.

Bonnie rolled her eyes replying "_that bitch Stacey that is our event management class" _icily.

Caroline replied "_she pisses me off, she doesn't even know me, she sits there looking down her nose at everyone thinking she is so much better than them when she isn't" _disdainfully.

Bonnie replied "_me too, but apparently she saw you the other night with Damon and Enzo in the bar and leaving with them and then she saw you leaving here the next day during the day so she is trying to start false rumours even though I said you were friends and you moved into their spare room because Kol moved in with me" _softly.

Caroline growled in frustration replying "_I live with them, what am I supposed to do, wait until they leave before I leave, fuck that, that is it, I am compelling her" _icily.

Bonnie laughed replying "_well I wish I could have done it for you and anyway she is just jealous" _with a soft smile.

They were interrupted by Damon and Enzo walking into the apartment when Damon looked at them quipping "_who is jealous" _curiously as walked over to the table with the bourbon and poured them all a drink.

Enzo sat beside Caroline and put his arm over her shoulder and smirked at her to which she slightly laughed as Bonnie repeated what she told Caroline as Damon handed them their drinks before sitting beside Bonnie on the opposite sofa.

Enzo quipped "_well of course she would be jealous, you are living with us" _sarcastically.

Damon looked at them interjecting "_well we are dashing, gorgeous, irresistible"_ sarcastically with a smirk to match.

Caroline laughed replying "_yeah you both would say that" _rolling her eyes.

Caroline further added "_maybe we should invite her over for a bite, if you know what I mean" _looking at Damon and then Enzo with an innocent smile but they knew better not to be fooled by that smile.

Damon laughed as Enzo quipped "_ooh we have a blonde angel of death here" _before laughing along with Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at them adding "_along with two tall, dark and dangerous angels of death" _mockingly.

Damon interjected "_and she is just as murderous as the rest of us vampires" _tilting his drink at Caroline as a toast.

Caroline retaliated with "_you know it, besides I have been around the two of you long enough" _teasingly playfully elbowing Enzo in the ribs.

He faked a look of mock hurt replying "_not the ribs" _in humoured tone.

Damon looked at him telling him "_now you know what its like" _before laughing at him.

A comfortable silence fell for a minute before Caroline asked Bonnie "_where is Kol" _curiously.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_he is going to talk to Katherine and then I think he is going to talk to Elijah, I am trying to talk him into it because I don't know what else we can do" _firmly.

Damon interjected "_hopefully he will talk to him but I think Katherine should go with him" _as he looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie replied "_I hope he will too but he is stubborn so I can only do so much" _softly.

Enzo added "_if he doesn't do it then maybe Rebekah or Klaus will do it but something tells me Elijah won't listen" _firmly.

Bonnie looked at him replying "_from what Kol told me, Klaus doesn't like Elijah and Elijah doesn't like him because he is a hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf, Rebekah likes both of them but won't get involved because she doesn't want to appear to be taking sides" _softly.

Caroline interjected "_it is a bit unfair to put her in that position if she wants to stay out of it" _slightly raising her eyebrows.

Enzo added "_but if she is neutral it may be what we need" _firmly.

Bonnie looked at him replying "_that is what I said to Kol but he said that she is also stubborn and won't do anything unless her name comes into it but until that happens she is staying out of it but Kol said he will try" _slightly shrugging her shoulder.

Damon quipped "_so stubbornness runs in the family, why I am not surprised" _sarcastically rolling his eyes.

They talked for a few more hours before Bonnie looked at her watch telling them "_sorry I have to go, I have a late class and then I am working after it" _as she got up and put her things into her bag.

Caroline watched her put her things away replying "_no stay here, it's more fun with us until you have to go to work, you said you hate that class, I will compel them to give you a grade A, just stay" _in a pleading tone.

Damon and Enzo laughed as Bonnie added "_you guys are a bad influence and putting ideas in her head" _trying but failing not to laugh.

Caroline responded with "_they can't put ideas in my head that aren't already there" _defensively.

Damon quipped "_if anything she is a bad influence on us" _sarcastically.

Enzo added "_we may have to revoke out offer of letting you live here" _teasingly as he looked at her.

Bonnie softly laughed before asking "_are you guys working tonight" _curiously.

Caroline shook her head replying "_no not tonight but I am tomorrow night" _softly.

Enzo quipped "_me neither, it will be tomorrow night so a night off for me so looks like your staying with me Blondie for drinking games" _before smirking at her to which she slightly laughed at his mischievous expression.

Damon grumbled replying "_me neither but Katherine might phone me as she thinks it will be a busy night so may ask me to come in if it's too busy since it's a student night and there will only be her, Bonnie and Kol there" _firmly.

Caroline looked at him adding "_if you keep drinking the profits she won't ask you anymore" _mockingly.

Enzo laughed adding "_my thoughts exactly" _in a humoured tone. Damon rolled his eyes at them putting a hand over his heart replying "_ouch that hurts" _sarcastically before laughing.

Bonnie quipped "_I am sure you will get over it Damon" _teasingly before laughing and left the apartment.

* * *

After Bonnie left Enzo stood up quipping "_so who is for more drinks" _as he walked over to the drinks table and picked up two bottles of bourbon and handed one to Damon before sitting back down beside Caroline.

Caroline held her glass up to him telling him "_I am and you already know Damon's answer" _as he filled her glass with bourbon.

Damon quipped "_see, we told you that you would love living with us, think of all the fun we have had this week that you would have missed if you didn't" _with a grin as he looked at her.

She looked at him replying "_very true and I wish I done it sooner" _sincerely before taking a sip from the glass.

Caroline was curious so asked "_if you don't mind me asking, how did you and Enzo meet" _as she looked at Damon.

Enzo quipped "_not sure if you will like this story" _softly as he looked at her and then knowingly at Damon who returned the same look.

Damon asked "_do you want to tell it" _curiously.

Enzo paused for a second before replying "_you start" _softly before taking a drink from his glass as the memories played in his mind.

He didn't mind telling Caroline what happened but that night was a memory he wished he could be compelled to forget.

He found out from Damon years ago that since Kol was an original vampire and he could compel vampires to forget anything they wanted to forget. When Enzo knew this he considered asking Kol to compel him to forget the night he turned but at the last minute he couldn't go through with it as he felt that night made him part of who he was today in the present.

Caroline felt the mood change in the room after seeing a dark shadow fall over Enzo's face and she knew from his expression that this wasn't going to be a nice story. She flinched and mentally kicked herself for asking but it was too late now so she reached for Enzo's hand taking in her own to comfort him as he looked at her with a soft smile which she returned as they listened to Damon.

Damon looked at her and told her "_as you know I met Enzo in 1900 when he was still a human, I was staying in his town for a few days in England and when I met him in the one of the local bars we became friends so I stayed a bit longer because I liked him_" softly as he looked at Enzo who was looking off to the side.

Damon continued "_eventually I wanted to leave to protect him because I heard there was a werewolf pack in town" _softly.

Enzo looked at him interjecting "_I didn't want you to leave, you were the only friend I had in that miserable town so it's not your fault, don't blame yourself" _softly.

Damon looked at him giving a soft smile replying "_I know but it's hard not to blame myself" _softly.

Damon cleared his throat adding "_I decided to tell him I was a vampire but he didn't tell anyone and told me he didn't care, didn't even freak out and asked me to turn him, eventually that pack of werewolves found out about me and the human that was my friend so they decided to go after Enzo's family to get to me" _softly as he looked at Enzo.

Caroline let her jaw drop in shock replying "_they used him to get to you, I knew werewolves were our natural enemy as Katherine told me but I never thought they would put innocent people in the crossfire" _softly.

Damon gave a bitter smirk replying "_that's because some of them are hypocrites, others will avoid us and some will attack but this group of werewolves took it to the extreme and saw humans that were friends with vampires as bad as a vampire so killed them" _before falling silent and taking a drink from his glass.

Caroline shifted in her seat putting her arm around Enzo's shoulders and was surprised when he leaned into it as she asked "_what happened next" _curiously.

Damon softly smirked before adding "_I wasn't with Enzo that night as I was out feeding from some girl somewhere but when I came back later that night, I knew something was wrong and when I got to Enzo's house the place was a mess, I knew the werewolves had attacked and they ambushed me but because I had fed I was able to kill them all because as you know a vampire is at their strongest and fastest after they feed" _softly.

He added "_I went into the house and saw that they had killed all of Enzo's family, his mother, father and brother, I found Enzo outside in the back yard lying on the ground bleeding to death, he was nearly gone but I still gave him my blood just in case it worked and thankfully it did and it was the longest few hours of my life and when he turned we left town before anyone noticed what had happened" _softly as he looked at Enzo.

Enzo looked at him replying "_you saved my life which is why I can never lose you Damon, you are all I have, if I lose you then I have nothing" _with a hint of desolation in his voice that both Damon and Caroline noticed.

Damon stood up and walked over to Enzo putting a hand on his should replying "_me too and you will never lose me" _genuinely as Enzo looked up at him and slightly nodded.

Damon sat back down as Caroline softly said "_that is so horrible" _as she looked at Enzo.

Enzo looked at her replying "_told you that you wouldn't like it" _softly.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Enzo took a deep breath and said "_now that we have that out of the way, can we please talk about something else" _in a humoured tone.

Damon laughed as Caroline rolled her eyes hugging him replying "_yes but thanks for telling me" _softly.

Damon looked at them interjecting "_you know not many people know that story, we don't like to talk about it" _softly.

Caroline looked over at Damon asking "_who knows" _curiously.

Damon replied "_Katherine and you know and that's it" _softly.

Caroline looked at Enzo replying "_well your secret is safe with me" _sincerely and she was surprised they had told her something so personal. Enzo softly smiled at her replying "_I know you won't say anything so that is why I told you" _sincerely.

Damon looked at them adding "_yeah everyone else gets the 'I turned him when we were drunk' story" _in a humoured tone.

Enzo laughed and looked at Damon replying "_now that is a much better and funnier story, we always change it around each time someone asks" _in a humoured tone.

Caroline laughed replying "_got to keep it fresh, I like it" _humouredly before taking a drink from her glass.

A few hours had passed and they were drunk and playing truth or dare as which was suggested by Enzo and he wanted to lighten up the mood after the serious conversation. Caroline thought she was definitely drunk when she noticed the longing looks that Enzo was giving her and she also didn't miss the way Enzo kept his arm around her for most of the night.

She felt herself growing closer to him over the past week and especially tonight when he told her about how he had turned but never told anyone else except Damon and Katherine. She also couldn't deny the growing attraction to him over the past week and tonight that feeling was even stronger.

She couldn't help wonder if he felt the same for her but she pushed it away thinking it was the alcohol clouding her judgment and imaging thing that weren't there. But what she didn't know was that Enzo was thinking more or less the same thing that she was thinking.

A comfortable silence had fallen as the three of them just silently kept looking at each other when Damon's phone rang.

He picked it up quipping "_hey Katherine" _in a drunk tone smirking at Enzo and Caroline knowing they both could hear Katherine on the other end.

Katherine asked "_hate to break up the party but do you mind coming in, I didn't want to ask but we are busier then we normally are" _firmly.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_sure, I will be there in a few minutes" _softly.

He was about to hang up when Katherine quipped "_Damon, sober up will you before you get here" _in a humoured tone.

Enzo and Caroline laughed as he replied "_I will try" _humouredly before hanging up.

Damn rolled his eyes before going to his bedroom to change his t-shirt when Enzo looked at Caroline asking "_feel like going with him" _softly.

Caroline looked at him replying "_yeah okay" _softly. When Damon came out of his room they both left with him to go to the bar.

They waited outside as Damon went down the side alley to feed off a random girl feeling the blood sober him before the three of the walked into the building and over to the bar.

Damon walked behind the bar when Katherine quipped "_good, you are sober" _teasingly as she winked at him.

Damon looked at her replying "_hey I just like having a good time" _sarcastically. Katherine rolled her eyes laughing to herself as she walked to the other end of the bar to serve some customers.

Damon handed Caroline and Enzo a glass of bourbon and left the bottle just underneath the bar where they could reach it when they needed it.

Enzo looked around before saying "_I don't think we will be seeing much of Damon or any of them, I don't think I have seen it this busy" _curiously.

They heard a voice behind them quip "_student promotion, one dollar a shot and two dollars for a drink" _loudly.

Caroline and Enzo turned to see Bonnie making up some cocktails as Bonnie added "_it is all part of Katherine's plan on making this place more successful and proving to Elijah that it is successful and I think it's working too" _firmly.

Caroline replied "_good, that asshole has no right to be treating her like this and if he wasn't a thousand years old then I would walk into his office and tell him exactly what I think of him" _icily. Bonnie agreed before she walked away to give the cocktails to the person that made the order.

Enzo quipped "_feel like being my wingman Caroline" _as he looked at her.

She slightly laughed knowing that he meant feeding on someone in the bar replying "_sure, why not" _with a mischievous smirk as he threw his arm over her shoulders.

After a while they were on the dance floor when Enzo had caught the attention of an attractive girl who started dancing with him. He pulled her in closer to him and started kissing her before compelling her not to scream or be afraid.

He reached for Caroline's and pulled her against the girl's back so she was facing Enzo and she slightly laughed at his actions. When she saw him kiss the girl's neck she smelt blood and she knew he was feeding off her, she curiously watched him and was surprised when he moved his hands to her hips pulling her closer to him swaying in time to the music.

Caroline was lost in drunken haze of alcohol, blood and arousal for who she didn't know but decided to let her vampire instincts take over as she fed on the other side of the girl's neck letting herself get lost in the music and Enzo's arms around her lower back pulling her closer to him. When the girl started to weaken and slightly slumped in their arms he stopped as he knew she was near death.

Caroline didn't stop as she was lost in the haze of the bloodlust but she was broken from it when Enzo put his hand on her head looking at her whispering "_stop, we took too much" _softly.

She heard his words and it was enough to snap her out of her trance so she pierced her tongue with her fang letting her blood heal the girl's wound before pulling her head back to look at him wishing she didn't have to stop. She remained silent as Enzo compelled the girl to back to her friends and forget she ever met the two of them tonight.

When the girl walked away Caroline let her gaze follow her, her vampire wanted the girl and Caroline felt like giving into it as she imagined draining the girl outside. She went to follow her but Enzo stopped her by putting his arms around her shoulders whispering in her ear "_don't give into it, we can't bring any attention to this place, remember" _softly.

It was enough to pull her out of it completely as she shook her head looking at Enzo whispering "_what was that, I didn't want to stop" _in shock as he had never experienced anything like it before from any other human she fed on in the past.

Enzo slightly laughed whispering "_you my blonde angel of death, just got roofied, it was why you couldn't stop, the fact you are drunk and she was drunk and on drugs was a lethal combination and that I was feeding from her too probably didn't help, it just weakened her" _softly as he looked at her.

She slightly laughed as he rested his forehead against hers as she whispered "_that was the best thing ever, I have never had anything like that happen before" _in ecstasy keeping her eyes on his.

Enzo slightly smirked as he chuckled replying "_stick with me and there will be more of that" _in a humoured tone.

The remained silent swaying in time to a soft gothic metal song with their arms around each other and she couldn't deny the burning arousal in her but she didn't think it was attraction towards Enzo. Sure they had moments but it had to be the fact she just got roofied, or maybe the girl was aroused, at least that was what she decided was the reason for her attraction. What she didn't know was the Enzo had the same feeling too, when he stopped and saw her feeding off the girl, he felt a burning desire for Caroline but it down to the fact he was drunk and the girl was on drugs, or at least that was what he was telling himself.

* * *

The next morning Caroline woke up in her bed alone much to her relief as she didn't remember much after her and Enzo got roofied in Katherine's bar last night. She remembered she had a class today and snapped her head to look at clock and sighed in relief that she hadn't missed it as the class wasn't for another hour.

She heard movement in the living area and decided to get up and went for a shower before going into the kitchen area of the apartment.

Damon and Enzo were already sitting at the table with a cup of coffee when Enzo looked at her quipping "_morning gorgeous" _with a smirk.

Caroline looked at him and rolled her eyes replying "_morning brown eyes" _in a humoured tone.

She poured a cup of coffee for herself before looking at Damon quipping "_morning blue eyes, what's got you so perky this morning" _teasingly.

She sat down at the table as Damon looked at her replying "_oh Enzo was just filling me in on how you both got roofied" _followed by wide grin and laughter from Enzo.

Caroline grinned at the memory replying "_I don't remember much after that but I do remember it being the best feeling ever, I wanted to drain her dry after it but luckily for me Enzo stopped me" _softly.

Damon looked at her replying "_happens to us all the first time, you will know what it is next time" _softly.

* * *

Later on that day after Caroline's class she was at lunch with Bonnie who asked "_so I saw you had a good time last night with Enzo" _teasingly.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_nothing happened, we fed on a girl and got roofied and he stopped me from killing her because it was the first time it ever happened to me" _in a whisper as she didn't want anyone to hear what she was saying to Bonnie.

There a comfortable silence before Bonnie whispered "_I have noticed that you and Enzo get on now like you and Damon do, I am glad that you can trust him, they both care about you" _softly.

Caroline knew what she meant replying "_me too, I am just glad I got to know Enzo better, he actually really nice when you get to know him" _softly.

Caroline didn't want to talk about it anymore so asked "_so how come Kol didn't meet us, he normally does" _curiously.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_he told Katherine he would talk to Elijah because Katherine begged him to last night so he said he would even though it will be a waste of time" _softly.

* * *

At Elijah Mikaelson's office buildings, Kol walked in the door to the reception desk to be met with the stony faced blonde receptionist who he asked "_where is Elijah" _icily with a cool glare.

He really didn't want to be doing this; he was only doing it for Katherine as he thought Elijah was way out of line. The receptionist told him "_he is in a meeting in the conference room" _firmly. Kol smirked before replying "_fine" _icily.

He turned and walked towards the conference room but the receptionist got the door before he did shrieking "_you can't go in there without making an appointment" _icily.

Kol rolled his eyes before catching the woman's gaze with his own as he compelled her to "_go sit down and forget I am here" _before walking past her and into the conference room. He slammed the door behind him shouting "_Elijah, we need to talk" _icily with glare to match.

Elijah looked over at Kol with a mortified expression as he was in the middle of landing a big foreign client for the company. He hoped this wasn't going to ruin it as he replied "_can we take this outside" _looking at Kol.

He looked at his clients telling them "_apologies for the interruption but I appear to have a disgruntled client, if you will excuse me" _before leading Kol out the room.

They went into his office when Kol quipped "_a client, is that all I am to you" _icily.

Elijah sat in his office chair replying "_well it's not like we are brothers now is it, you and Klaus are an embarrassment, you with your band and Klaus off travelling around the world like a gypsy" _disdainfully.

Elijah further added "_Rebekah only goes with him because her loser Salvatore boyfriend is friends with Klaus so I will let her off the hook" _coldly glaring at Kol.

Kol chuckled replying "_I wouldn't let Damon hear you say that, he is very protective of Stefan_" icily.

Kol decided to ignore Elijah's attempt of a fight so asked "_so what do you have against Katherine, it's not like you need her building for anything, you just want to close her down because she saw you for the loser you were in the 1500s and still are, your pathetic, if you were a real man you would leave her alone and go find offices to build somewhere else, your just jealous because she is a success and proved you wrong" _icily.

Elijah faltered thinking there was no way Kol could know what he said to Katherine all those years ago and why she left him.

Kol spotted it retorting "_oh she told me all about how you told her she would never make it on her own, that she needed you and that you tried to control her and treated her like shit, she never done anything on you but love you although you didn't even deserve her love after what you did" _icily with a glare to match.

There was a tense silence before Elijah coolly asked "_what did you come here for" _icily.

Kol paused before asking "_can you not just leave the bar alone, there is an abandoned building just down the street from us, can you not use that, please" _as a compromise.

Elijah picked up on it but ignored it replying "_no I can't, I need that building" _softly.

Kol scoffed in disbelief replying "_should have known, this isn't even about Katherine's bar, you just want revenge, your pathetic, I am ashamed to be related to you, I can't even look at you anymore" _disdainfully before turning around and leaving the office.

* * *

That night in Katherine's bar Damon, Enzo and Caroline were getting the place ready to be opened. Bonnie and Katherine were sitting at the bar with a glass of bourbon when Kol into the building.

He sat at the bar beside Bonnie when Katherine looked at him asking "_what did he say" _in a hopeful tone. Kol them all exactly what happened and what Elijah had said to him about the bar but he didn't tell her that Elijah was doing it for revenge.

Katherine sighed in defeat whispering "_he is doing this for revenge, to get back at me from all those years ago" _softly as she grimaced in anger.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not entirely happy with this chapter for some reason. Also hinted homosexuality so feel free to skip that part if you want but its not really detailed like some stories.**

* * *

Caroline looked at Katherine asking "_what do you mean" _curiously.

Katherine leaned over the bar grabbing a half full bottle of bourbon and drank from it deciding they might as well know the truth about her and Elijah.

She put the bottle on the bar as she told them "_I turned in 1492 and in the 1522, I was only a vampire for thirty years when I met Elijah, we started a relationship and after a few years he told me the truth about who he was and when I found out he was an original vampire, I freaked because he was five hundred years older than me and I was scared of him, I was scared that he would kill me so I tried to leave" _softly as she looked at her hands.

Damon interjected "_it's understandable" _softly.

Katherine looked at him and shook her head replying "_he didn't see it that way, he told me my family were all dead even though they weren't because I had contacts that checked up on them for me, he did it so I would think I was alone and have no one to rely on but him, that I would be dependent on him" _before falling silent.

She thought what to say next adding "_he said I would never make it on my own, not without him and tried to control me because he was a possessive person and I stupidly let him do it" _in a self deprecating tone. Kol looked at her adding "_but you got free of him" _softly.

She looked at him replying "_only because you helped me escape from him, does he know that" _softly.

Kol shook his head replying "_no he doesn't, he would put a silver dagger in my chest if he found out, but after today's encounter I was tempted to tell him" _as he looked at her.

Katherine softly smiled before adding "_that is why he is doing this, he just can't stand that here I am five hundred years later and I have a successful business and the best friends in the world and its all without him" _before sighing in frustration. Enzo asked "_what makes you think that" _curiously.

Katherine bitterly laughed before replying "_I know all the faces that come here every night because they always come back, it's the same regular crowd every night with a few newcomers, but the other night I saw a blonde uptight looking woman here that looked out of place, like she didn't belong in a place like this, I could feel the hatred rolling of her in waves and she was wearing a skirt suit which says it all, like who wears that in a punk bar" _rolling her eyes at the last eight words.

They all slightly laughed at her words knowing she had a point. Something clicked in Kol's mind as he asked "_did she happen to wear glasses too and diamond earrings" _curiously.

Katherine looked at him replying _"uh yeah and a black skirt suit that costs more than I earn in a month" _in disbelief hating the feeling of where Kol was going with this. Kol curiously asked "_have you any security footage on the cameras" _curiously.

Katherine replied "_yeah, come and look" _before she led them all into the back room to look at the footage from the night Katherine saw the woman that looked out of place in the bar.

When they found what they were looking for Kol scoffed in disbelief before replying "_that is Elijah's receptionist" _in shock as he looked at the screen.

Damon shouted "_what, how the hell did we miss that" _firmly.

Bonnie quipped "_she must have never have come to the bar for a drink, if she was here to spy she would have wanted to stay hidden" _softly.

Caroline added "_maybe she was afraid one of us would recognize her or something like that" _as she looked at them all. Enzo looked at her before adding "_in my experience when spying on someone the last thing you want to do is draw attention to yourself" _firmly.

Damon looked at him and agreed before adding "_Elijah would have told her to remain unseen as we would notice she looked out of place" _rolling his eyes in frustration.

There was a tense silence before Katherine looked at them saying "_now that we know what game he is playing, it means we can play it too, it's time to fight fire with fire, don't you think" _thinking if Elijah thought she was going down without a fight then he had another think coming.

Kol looked at her quipping "_and you have an original on your side too" _with a smirk. Bonnie looked at Katherine adding "_and a Bennett witch too, I bet he doesn't know that" _firmly.

Katherine looked at Damon, Enzo and Caroline with a raised eyebrow much to their amusement.

Enzo was the first to tell her "_and you have me and Damon and our blonde angel of death here on your side" _in a humoured tone before winking at Caroline who slightly laughed.

Damon looked at Katherine adding "_and you know I always have a good diabolical master plan when needed" _in a humoured tone but a serious expression.

Katherine sighed in relief feeing glad that they had her back as she replied "_thanks guys, there is no way he will win, not with this small army waiting on him" _sarcastically.

Kol was the first to leave and Bonnie hugged Katherine before following him out of the small room.

Damon, Enzo and Caroline were about to leave when Katherine said "_hey guys, wait a minute, I want to talk to you" _softly.

They turned to face her when she looked at them telling them "_look I know you guys feed off humans here and I don't mind that because I do it too and also you don't bring any attention to yourselves but can I ask you not to do it anymore in here and even I won't be doing it anymore, I am afraid Elijah's minion will find out and tell him and he will use it against us" _pleadingly. Damon looked at her telling her "_no problem, we can make other arrangements" _softly.

Enzo and Caroline nodded in agreement before Katherine replied "_thanks" _softly.

The three of them left the room leaving Katherine on her own as she wondered just how this was going to end. She thought it may be better to relocate somewhere else but she knew there was nothing stopping Elijah from following her and doing the same thing again.

She also knew Damon was right in saying they were here first and shouldn't have to move somewhere else.

She turned in her chair facing the computer looking at the image of Elijah's receptionist on the screen while tapping her fingers off the table before whispering "_I could snap your neck and do my nails at the same time" _feeling a plan start to form in her mind.

* * *

Out in the bar area Kol, Bonnie, Damon, Enzo and Caroline were sitting at one of the round tables with glasses and a bottle of bourbon on the table.

Bonnie looked at Kol telling him "_at least you tried to talk to Elijah" _softly.

Kol looked at her replying "_but it was a waste of time" _in a defeated tone.

Enzo added "_maybe we could try and get Rebekah to talk to him, he might listen to her if she is the only one he likes" _curiously.

Kol looked at him replying "_I wouldn't be too sure about that, he treats her like she doesn't know her own mind, he practically said the only reason she was with Klaus in the first place was because of the loser Stefan" _rolling his eyes at the last few words.

Damon retorted "_no one calls my brother a loser" _icily with a cold glare.

Kol chuckled replying "_yeah I told him he better not let you hear him say that" _in a humoured tone.

Damon slightly laughed replying "_good" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Caroline added "_maybe we should just relocate, I mean if we already have the regulars then surely they will come with us to our new place" _curiously.

Enzo looked at her replying "_I wouldn't be too sure about that, by closing down and moving somewhere else we may lose a good amount of our customers because they will move on somewhere else" _softly.

Bonnie nodded in agreement replying "_so better off staying where we are then" _as she looked at him.

There was a silence for a few minutes that was interrupted when Katherine walked over to them telling them "_Enzo is right, it does happen and it's not a risk I am willing to take, besides there is nothing stopping Elijah from following us to another location and doing the same thing, besides I wouldn't give him the satisfaction" _as she sat in the empty seat beside Damon.

Damon wondered out loud "_why don't we just compel his receptionist to tell us what she knows, or infiltrate his company with our own spy, it's not like Elijah will find out" _like the question was obvious.

Katherine looked at him and slightly laughed replying "_Elijah is too smart for something like that, he would know she was compelled and she has seen us all so that won't work but it's a good idea" _as she poured herself a glass of bourbon feeling the need for more than just a glass to deal with this situation.

Damon slightly growled in anger replying _"if only we had a silver dagger, you wouldn't happen to have one Kol, would you" _firmly.

Kol slightly laughed looking at Damon replying "_no because if I did, I would have used it already" _in a humoured tone.

There was comfortable silence before Katherine told them "_you know Elijah was never always like this, he was nice but then I hurt him, so it's my fault" _softly as she looked at her glass.

Kol looked at her replying "_I told you that it is not your fault, so don't let me hear you say that again, Elijah is just being a big baby, he was just as bad when he was human, always had to control everyone and everything, it just got worse when he became a vampire" _firmly with a glare to match.

Enzo looked at her as he chimed in "_yeah he is right, besides Damon told me you can be quite the ruthless vampire yourself, so maybe we need to see her again" _genuinely.

Damon looked at her quipping "_yeah where did she disappear to" _humouredly.

Katherine slightly laughed and looked at him replying "_I changed when I met you guys" _sincerely as she looked at them all.

Katherine further added "_but don't worry she is still there now get out of my bar, all of you before I rip you to shreds" _in a humoured tone.

They all laughed at her response as Damon put his arm around her quipping "_that's more like it, we aren't going down without a fight, Elijah won't know what hit him" _firmly as he pulled her in for a hug.

They talked for another while until it was opening time and as it was Bonnie and Kol's night off they went home as she had to be up early the next day for classes. Caroline and Enzo went behind the bar to stock up on the drinks behind the bar.

Damon went to get up but saw Katherine was staring off to the side so he sat back down asking "_you okay" _in a concerned tone.

She sighed before looking at him replying "_you know who I was back then when you met me, they don't because they didn't know me at the time, I had the switch firmly off and I was ruthless because of it, the only thing that mattered to me back then was you, I was running from Elijah for so long that when I met you, all of that didn't matter, you made me a better person and want to be a better person, that was part of why I turned you, I loved you and you loved me for me, and you didn't care that I was four hundred years older than you" _before falling silent.

He sensed a question coming as she looked at him asking "_so why did you not run the way I ran, why were you not scared but I was" _pleadingly with a sad expression.

Damon put his arm around her again and looked at her replying "_to tell you the truth I was fucking petrified" _in a humoured tone and expression.

Katherine laughed replying "_you hid it very well" _as she looked at him wiping the tears from her eyes.

Damon hugged her again before looking at her replying "_but I loved you more and it was enough for me, you saw the time I lived in, our family was in the middle of a Civil War, my father hated me and enlisted me against my will, and then you came along and were the light in an ocean of darkness and that is why I loved you and why I wanted to turn for you and I didn't care that I was petrified" _sincerely with an equal expression.

She looked at him silently for a few seconds replying "_you always make me feel better, you know that" _softly.

He slightly laughed replying "_I could say the same about you, and I have never regretted asking you to turn me, I have enjoyed every second of it with you" _sincerely.

She slightly laughed before replying "_me too, but I am just scared if I go back to who I was, then I won't come back from that" _softly.

Damon disagreed replying "_that is where you are wrong, you know why, because you have all of us to support you" _sincerely as he looked at her.

She felt more tears form and wiped them away deciding not to let Elijah get to her this much and Damon sensed it telling her "_why don't you take the night off, go home and relax, the three of us will look after this place and close up, it will be quiet enough tonight" _softly.

She shook her head replying "_I can't leave you guys to do it on your own, the three of only started here to help me out" _softly before looking off to the side.

He replied "_I know but it was because we wanted to and you also deserve a night off, there is no use in being here if your mind is somewhere else, so best thing to do is go home, get you head together and then come back tomorrow as your usual fighting self" _in a humoured tone.

She sighed before looking at him replying "_your right" _softly. She added "_I know we didn't work out back then but I still love you even if we're just friends" _sincerely.

He softly smiled replying "_me too and correction, we are best friends you will always have me" _before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

She slightly laughed replying "_thanks for this" _softly.

They both got up and walked over to the bar and went behind it where Katherine collected her things as Caroline asked "_you okay now" _softly. Katherine looked at her replying "_yeah I think so but I think I will take the night off" _softly.

Caroline hugged her replying "_I am always here if you want to talk, you know that and don't let him have so much power over how you feel" _before looking at her.

Katherine stepped back out of the embrace shaking her head up and down replying "_I know and thanks for tonight" _with a soft smile.

When Katherine had left the bar Damon looked at Caroline and Enzo telling them "_I am about five seconds away from walking into Elijah's office tomorrow and ripping his fucking heart right out, I don't care how old he is" _icily with a glare to match.

Enzo looked at him replying "_might just join you" _coldly.

Caroline added "_me too" _before going over to the sound desk to set up the music for the night.

* * *

Katherine walked into her apartment with a bottle of wine and some Chinese take away. She was after feeding from a human in the alley way beside her bar but left them alive before deciding to take Damon's advice.

When she finished her food on the sofa she switched on her television and left it on a rock music station as background noise but it wasn't helping drown out the noise of the thoughts in her head. She couldn't understand why Elijah was doing this to her, why did he hate her so much, why couldn't he just leave her alone.

She had completely forgotten about him until he came to LA to set up a branch of his company.

Somehow he found out she was here and then proceeded to make her life a misery.

She sighed in frustration thinking anyone else would just get over it and forget about as she mumbled to herself "_talk about not getting over something" _before drinking straight from the bottle of wine. She really hated that this was happening now when she had had settled and made a life for herself and first time in her vampire life actually having friends who cared about her.

She knew Elijah would find a way to take it all away from her as she felt that sense of fear when he told her who he was wash over her again. She was so scared he would go out of his way to take everything away from her including her friends.

She realized she must have been sitting there for hours when she drank the last drop of wine from the bottle before firing it at the wall in anger feeling no relief at the shattered bottle on the ground. Instead she broke into tears feeling all the hurt and anger that she bottled up over the years run through her until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

It was a quiet enough night back in the bar as there was a good crowd for the middle of the week but it wasn't packed to the rafters as it would be on the weekend.

This meant a not so busy night as Caroline spent the majority of the night in charge of the music while Damon and Enzo worked the bar and serving drinks. Caroline was at the DJ booth but couldn't keep herself from looking over at Damon and Enzo.

At first she didn't know that they could feel her eyes on them but she realized that they could when Damon started looking over at her each time she looked at him with the same longing glance that she saw in their apartment the other night.

Even Enzo had looked over at her a few times giving her a soft smile before going back to flirting with a pretty girl who had ordered a drink.

It also wasn't helping that Damon kept bringing her drinks every now and again as she kept trying to deny her growing attraction towards Damon too.

She really hated that she was attracted to both of them because she didn't want to be the girl but it was so hard every time she looked over at them her thoughts were starting to go in a very different direction.

She was broken from her daydream when Damon arrived beside her leaned against the desk where she was sitting down with the computer with all the music on it for the bar setting up the next group of songs to be played.

Damon decided to play it cool as he quipped "_bought you a drink" _as he looked at looked up at him replying "_another one, are you trying to get me drunk because I am a professional when I am working and need to remain sober" _teasingly.

He rolled his eyes faking innocence replying "_no" _with a smirk.

She didn't believe it for a second but took it off him and was surprised he let his fingers linger on her own fingers as he handed her the drink.

She took a sip before replying "_thanks" _softly. He had a drink in his own hand as she asked "_is it quiet at the bar" _curiously.

He looked at her replying "_yeah, Enzo told me to take a break for a bit and then he will take one" _before looking at the computer screen to see what music she selected.

There was a comfortable silence before told her "_good music choice you have" _softly.

He decided he wanted to pick a few songs as he leaned over her and selecting the songs he wanted to be played on the computer.

She was sitting on the chair and his upper body was right beside her head and all she got was his scent and it smelt good and she wondered if he was doing it on purpose. When he finished what he was doing he slowly moved back into his original position letting his fingers brush her arm before leaning against the table.

He grinned at her telling her "_I think I might come over later and pick some more songs" _innocently.

She shook her head at him replying "_yeah if you can drag yourself away from the girls" _mockingly.

Damon chuckled replying "_there is only one girl I have my eye on tonight" _evasively as he winked at her and she was at a loss for words much to her surprise.

A short while later Enzo joined them and looked at Caroline telling her "_you should take a break; I will do the music for a while"_ softly.

She looked at him in surprise quipping "_the girls aren't doing it for you tonight" _teasingly with a smirk to match.

Damon laughed at Enzo rolling his eyes and replying "_I just wanted to give Caroline a break, what is wrong with that and I like doing the music too" _firmly.

Damon tossed back his drink replying "_whatever, you know we don't believe you" _sarcastically before laughing and walking over to the bar. Enzo threw his arm around her quipping "_let's see what you have already" _as he looked at the computer screen.

She stayed for a while as he kept selecting different songs before curiously asking "_you look like you want to do this for a while" _as she looked at him. He looked at her replying "_wouldn't mind" _softly.

She moved deciding she would like a break too and got up telling him "_I think I will help Damon for a while, do you mind" _as she looked at him. He shook his head replying "_no, it's okay, I will have lots of fun here" _softly before she turned and walked away.

* * *

Caroline joined Damon behind the bar for the rest of the night as Enzo decided he wanted to do the music but she also didn't rust herself around him right now but Damon wasn't exactly helping matters either.

Damon was making up a drink that was ordered and looked to see Caroline at the back of the bar where till was thinking it was perfect as he needed to get the soft drinks on the shelves that were underneath the till. He walked over to her brushing up against her as close as he could and got a soft drink from the shelf. He stood right behind her and reached around her to pick up the bottle opener and opened the bottle before putting it back down and walking away.

He kept doing it the whole night using every opportunity he could to stand right up against her so she could feel his whole body against hers and it was driving her crazy as she felt that burning desire for him. She pushed it away choosing to ignore it and that she was imagining the whole thing.

The only difference was that unlike with Enzo the other night when she was drunk, this time she was sober and they both made advances on her which was driving her crazy.

She didn't want to be the girl that came between two guys but something in the way they acted told her that they had no problem being with the same girl or maybe even with each other.

The clues were there all along but she refused to see them until now and she sighed looking at the clock on the wall wishing the last two hours of her shift would go quicker as she felt the need to get out there for some air.

As the night went on she was finding it harder and harder to deny and resist her growing attraction to both of them as she told herself the way she felt for both of them was not normal.

But then she was a vampire so normal went out the window as she remembered Damon and Katherine once telling her that over the centuries gender doesn't matter anymore.

She decided to make herself busy for the rest of the night and managed to avoid them when she could until her shift finally ended. When they had closed for the night Damon was counting up the cash for the night to take home with him and Enzo was clearing up the glasses on the tables and putting them on the bar.

She knew she had to be up early in the morning so when she finished wiping the tables down she looked at them asking "_do you guys mind if I leave now, I am just really tired and I have to be up early in the morning for classes" _softly.

Damon looked at her replying "_sure go ahead, see you tomorrow" _softly smiling at her. Enzo quipped "_goodnight Blondie" _before winking at her with a smirk. Caroline quickly grabbed her things and got out of there and both Damon and Enzo noticed her hasty exit much to their own amusement.

Damon looked at Enzo quipping "_you think she has just realized that we both like her" _in an amused tone with an equal expression.

Enzo looked at him replying "_I think we made it obvious tonight but I think it's just freaked her out" _softly.

Damon sighed dejectedly "_maybe we pushed her too far and scared her off" _as he looked at him.

Enzo picked up on his meaning looking at him replying "_she will come round, you have to remember it's ingrained in her that polygamy is wrong for a human, we are vampires so it doesn't matter to us but I don't think she has realized that yet" _softly.

Damon hesitated before replying "_I just hope it won't be like last time we done this" _softly.

Enzo picked up on it replying "_that girl in the 1980s was a bitch Damon, she was using us, Caroline isn't like that and you know it, hence why she ran off, she probably thinks she will hurt one of us and doesn't want to do that, and that tells me she is the real deal" _softly.

Damon looked at him replying "_I know, but I took that really badly, I really cared for her and she threw it in our faces" _softly.

Enzo looked at him silently before replying "_but its different this time" _softly.

Damon nodded in agreement replying "_I know but I think we need to let her take her time" _softly as Enzo shook his head in agreement.

There was a comfortable silence before Enzo looked at Damon telling "_I didn't say it the other night but you know I love you right" _softly.

Damon slightly smirked replying "_I do and I love you too" _before walking over to Enzo and pulling him in for a tight hug which he returned.

After a minute they stepped out of the embrace so Damon looked at him quipping "_you know I saw you and Caroline the other night when she got roofied" _teasingly.

Enzo rolled his eyes replying "_I saw you and Caroline all night and I have to say I knew you were watching me that night" _before laughing.

Damon smirked at the memory replying "_it reminded me of the first time we done that in the 1970s and after when we went home" _with seduction in his voice.

Enzo picked up on it and moved closer to Damon who moved backwards until he was leaning against the bar top. Enzo leaned against him replying "_well how about a trip down memory lane" _placing both his arms on each side of Damon.

Damon smirked at him replying "_well no one else is here" _softly knowing where this was going not that he was complaining.

* * *

When Caroline got home she went straight to bed but she couldn't sleep and tossed and turned for most of the night as Damon and Enzo completely hijacked all of her thoughts.

She didn't want to be the girl that came between two friends because she cared about them both too much and it was also something she would never do. But after tonight with Damon and the other night with Enzo she was finding harder to deny that she was attracted to both of them.

It was just getting too hard to resist them as she thought of Damon with the irresistible smile and Enzo with irresistible accent.

The more she pushed that desire for them away the more it seemed to grow stronger.

When she did fall asleep she dreamt of that night she got roofied with Enzo but she was the girl that was kissing Enzo with Damon pressed up behind her with Enzo puling Damon closer to him. She kissing Enzo when she felt Damon kissing her neck before putting his hand on her chin where she turned her head to kiss him and she felt them both run their hand against her sides letting her know just how much they wanted her.

She was close to groaning in her sleep when she was abruptly awakened by her alarm clock and sat straight up in shock looking around her with a panicked expression.

When she calmed down she realized it was just a dream and hoped she hadn't made any noises in her sleep that Damon or Enzo may have heard.

She quickly got up and got dressed and got herself ready to leave the house before sneaking out of the apartment as quick as she could feeling glad that neither of them were up to see her leave. When she got through her morning classes she decided she needed to talk to someone and that was Katherine.

* * *

**So Caroline has a hot dream and Elijah has control issues, who knew...lol. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts, new chapter is up.**

* * *

That morning Katherine was cleaning up her apartment when she heard a knock on the door. She thought about ignoring it but she sensed it was Caroline so she opened the door and let her in.

Caroline softly "_hey, are you okay" _as she hugged her.

Katherine stepped back replying "_I am now, I think it was what I needed and I am no longer letting him have any control over me" _softly.

Caroline spotted the broken glass from the wine bottle on the floor on the opposite side of the room asking "_what happened" _curiously.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she went over to pick the remaining shards of glass replying "_this is the evidence of my meltdown last night" _dejectedly as she threw them in the bin.

Katherine told Caroline what her and Damon talked about and that she came home with some food and wine but all she could do was think and eventually she fired the bottle and the wall before breaking down in tears.

Caroline looked at her telling her "_you should have phoned me, I would have come over" _softly.

Katherine looked at her replying "_thanks but I just needed to be alone, you know" _softly.

Caroline softly smiled replying "_I understand" _slightly shaking her head.

Katherine sighed before replying "_you and Damon were right, I need to stop letting Elijah get to me so much, he obviously doesn't give a shit about me so why should I waste time thinking about him" _disdainfully.

Caroline smiled replying "_exactly, so does this mean you are back" _knowingly.

Katherine laughed replying "_yes I am, and Elijah has no power over me, I am going to take Damon's advice, anyway I have all you guys on my side so that is all I need" _firmly.

Katherine further added "_I spent too long letting him rule my thoughts after I left him in the 1500s and I am not doing it this time, I don't deserve this and I will fight him all the way and I know that you all will help me and he won't be expecting that to happen" _firmly.

Caroline paused before replying "_me and Enzo overheard some of what you said to Damon, you will never lose us Katherine, it doesn't matter what Elijah tries to do, he will never turn me against you and I can say that for Enzo, Bonnie and Kol" _firmly.

Katherine shook her head replying "_I know and it's why I am okay because I know I am not alone" _before pulling her in for a hug which Caroline returned.

They remained silent for a minute before breaking their embrace when Katherine asked "_so what did you come to talk about" _curiously.

Caroline was surprised and it showed as she asked "_how did you know and I was coming anyway to see if you were okay" _softly.

Katherine softly laughed replying "_I know you were but until you saw the evidence of my meltdown you looked like you needed to talk, did something happen last night with Damon and Enzo" _curiously.

Caroline sighed before telling Katherine everything, she told her about the night she got roofied with Enzo, about them always flirting with her especially last night from Damon and how they always kept looking at her in that way, and also that certain dream she had about them last night. When she finished telling Katherine everything she looked up to see her laughing.

Caroline groaned adding "_it's not funny Katherine, stop laughing" _pleadingly.

Katherine laughed some more replying "_I'm sorry but it's obviously getting to you, I mean are you attracted to them, that night with Enzo, last night with Damon and that dream would suggest you are" _softly as she looked at her.

There was a silence as Caroline looked off to the side replying "_I know but I don't want to be that slut that comes between them" _softly.

Katherine leaned forward grabbing Caroline's hand replying "_you are not a slut, you never could be, even if you tried and they know that too, and there is nothing wrong with being attracted to them because they are attracted to you" _sincerely with an expression to match.

Caroline shook her head knowing Katherine was right before replying "_the town I lived in before I moved here were small minded, judgemental idiots, some of them didn't particularly like Bonnie's family because she was black but I didn't care, she was my friend and that was all that mattered" _before falling silent.

Caroline looked at Katherine adding "_that was why we left, we were too free spirited for that town, I was brought up to believe that monogamy was right but I never thought it was natural to stay with one person for the rest of your life, but the majority of people don't see it that way, to them it's not normal but to me it is" _softly.

Katherine remained silent before asking "_so what you are saying is that you are more concerned with what other people think, you can't live your life that way Caroline especially not an eternity, it will drive you crazy" _in a concerned tone.

Caroline stood up almost shouting "_I know but I am just so confused" _running a hand through her hair in frustration.

Caroline continued "_ever since I met you, Damon and Enzo normal went out the window, in fact when Bonnie discovered she was from a line of the powerful Bennett witches normal went out the window even then" _in a frustrated tone before sitting back down shaking her head in disbelief.

Katherine looked at her replying "_I know me and Damon have said that human rules don't apply to us vampires and it is true, it even drives some humans crazy, why do you think so many gay people commit suicide, it's because society tells them they are wrong and not normal when they are, it's perfectly normal to be gay just like it's to be in a polygamous relationship" _firmly.

Caroline looked at her asking "_I know" _softly. Katherine sighed before asking "_I have a few questions and I don't want you to think about the answer, I want you think with your heart" _softly.

Caroline shook her head replying "_okay" _softly.

Katherine looked at her asking "_are you attracted to Damon and Enzo" _softly.

Caroline softly smiled and looked at her replying "_yes I am" _finding it hard to resist thinking about them.

Katherine looked at her lightly quipping "_that grin on your face says it all really" _in a humoured tone.

Caroline put her face in her hands mumbling "_I know but I just can't stop thinking about them and they know it and it doesn't help that I live with them" _before leaning back and letting her hands fall by her side.

Katherine added "_don't let societies rules stop you from having what you really want, it is none of their business anyway and what you, Damon and Enzo do with your relationship is no one else's business but yours" _firmly.

Caroline shook her head in agreement and looked at her replying "_I know and you are right" _softly.

Katherine lightly quipped "_I am always right" _humouredly to which they both laughed.

Caroline was curious so asked "_how come you and Damon broke up" _softly.

Katherine looked at her replying "_we were together for about five years after he turned but once the lust went away we realized that we loved each other more as friends, I think our relationship just fizzled out and we stayed friends who love each other as friends" _softly before falling silent.

Katherine added "_we both mean the world to each other and he means a lot to me because he was the only relationship I had with someone since Elijah back in 1500s, I didn't trust anyone enough but I knew I could trust Damon and he has never let me down or made me regret it, he has always been there for me" _with a soft smile.

Caroline looked at her replying "_I would say the same about you and him for me" _softly with a knowing expression as Katherine grabbed her hand in acceptance with a soft smile.

There was a comfortable silence before Caroline asked "_have Damon and Enzo been with the same girl before" _curiously. Katherine shook her head replying "_a few times but only if they both really like the girl, the last girl they were with was a complete bitch, I warned them about her but they didn't listen" _icily.

Caroline looked at her asking "_what happened" _softly. Katherine hated this bit because she never liked telling people about other people business.

She looked at Caroline replying "_you know the way I haven't told Enzo what happened that night you were turned into a vampire, do you mind if I don't tell you what happened with Damon, Enzo and the girl, I would prefer to let them tell you like you would prefer to tell Enzo what really happened" _softly in an apologetic tone.

Caroline sensed it replying "_you don't need to apologize, I totally get it and thank you for not telling him, I want to but I am not ready to yet but I am getting there" _softly.

Caroline remembered something so asked "_have Damon and Enzo ever been together, some of the stuff they say to each other and the way they act when they are alone in the apartment with me makes me think they were, am I just imagining it" _curiously.

Katherine laughed knowing what she meant so asked "_has Enzo ever told you how he turned into a vampire" _curiously.

Caroline looked at her replying "_yeah he did but they don't tell anyone about it, they said its only me and you that know the truth" _softly.

Katherine shook her head replying "_yeah they only tell people they are really close to like me and you, they must really think a lot of you for them to tell you that, but to answer your question, yes they have" _softly.

Caroline's jaw dropped as she replied "_I thought it was just joking" _softly.

Katherine paused before replying "_after that night happened and Enzo turned, they only had each other and they grew really close and became what they are now, they don't think gender matters, they don't even consider themselves gay or straight, all they care about is the person they love and it doesn't matter if it's male or female and they both just happen to be male, they only have each other and that is all they care about although I think they are bisexual" _softly in a genuine tone.

There was a short silence before Katherine looked at her adding "_they just don't flaunt it because there are idiots out there who can't keep their mouth shut and as they are vampires they can't afford to bring attention to themselves so they just keep it to themselves and let people think whatever they want to think and it's also no-one else business either" _firmly.

Caroline looked at her replying "_that is true and they also seem to be very private people too, have to say I am like that too" _softly. #

Katherine replied "_I haven't seen them go after a girl the way they are going after you since the 1980s so you obviously mean a lot to them to be serious about it" _softly.

Caroline paused before looking at her replying "_I just don't want to hurt them, I am afraid of doing that and I don't want to lose them over it, when you enter these kind of relationships, things get messy and very quickly especially where jealousy is concerned, it already happens when two people are in a relationship never mind a third person" _firmly.

Katherine replied "_I agree but you aren't the jealous type and neither are they so you won't have that problem" _softly.

Caroline let her head fall back on the sofa sighing in defeat whispering "_I need to talk to them don't I" _softly before adding "_I bailed on them last night and avoided them this morning so I probably ruined my chances already" _in a defeated tone.

Katherine looked at her slightly laughing replying "_I would say that they think they scared you off" _in a humoured tone.

Caroline looked over at her replying "_well they succeeded, for now" _humouredly.

There was silence before Katherine looked at her adding "_maybe instead of talking to them, just take things slow and see where it goes, there is no need to get all serious about it now, have some fun with it but be honest with them at the same time" _sincerely.

Caroline thought about it before looking at her replying "_you are right, I will do that instead, thanks for listening to me" _softly. Katherine smiled at her replying "_any time, my door is always open" _sincerely in a soft tone of voice.

* * *

Damon awoke lying on his back to a loud knocking sound on the door of the apartment. He groaned muttering for the sound to go away and leave him alone to sleep for another few hours. He turned on his side seeing that he had crashed in Enzo's bed after they came home last night so he closed eyes waiting for whoever was at the front door to go away. When it didn't happen he groaned in defeat and got up and put on his jeans to answer the door and tell whoever it was to fuck off and leave him alone.

He was about to leave the room when Enzo muttered "_where are you going" _in a low whisper.

Damon looked back at him replying "_some idiot is at the front door and won't take the hint to leave us alone" _icily.

Enzo chuckled and opened his eyes seeing a shirtless Damon replying "_well go tell them to fuck off then and get back in here" _before turning around and going back to sleep.

Damon laughed at him as he left the room and went towards the front door of the apartment. He opened the door and said "_fu...Stefan" _with a shocked expression when he saw his brother.

Stefan laughed replying "_were you just about to tell me to fuck off" _in a humoured tone.

Damon looked at him replying "_well I didn't think it would be you and I was asleep, I had a late night last night" _firmly and Stefan stepped forward and gave Damon a quick hug.

Damon quipped "_yeah I am standing here with my shirt off and my brother is hugging me, that is not creepy at all" _sarcastically.

Stefan walked past him replying "_we haven't seen each other in over a year Damon so forgive me if I don't give a shit about you being shirtless and am just happy to see you after such a long time" _sincerely.

Damon figured he had a point as he closed the door and went into his room and put on a black t-shirt. When he came back into the living area Stefan looked at him quipping "_so I take it you were with some girl last night which explains why you looked like you wanted to kill me" _humouredly just as Enzo walked into the room fully clothed.

Damon looked over at Enzo replying "_something like that" _with a soft smirk.

Enzo returned it with a knowing glance as he walked into the kitchen area but Stefan didn't notice their silent exchange as his back was to Enzo. Enzo came back into the room with three glasses of blood handing one to Stefan and then Damon before sitting on the sofa quipping "_so what brings you back to town Stefan" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Damon sat at the other end of the sofa quipping "_you didn't call, didn't write" _as he looked at his brother.

Stefan sat on the other sofa telling them "_Rebekah told me that Kol called her and asked her to talk to Elijah, she doesn't want to do it Damon, she wants to know if there is another way" _firmly.

Damon quipped "_I'm hurt, you mean you didn't come all this way just to see me, where were you all this time anyway" _curiously. Stefan slightly laughed replying "_me, Rebekah and Klaus are living in New York and I did want to see you Damon, I could have just told you this over the phone but I wanted to see you so I came over to find out what is going on, you know that Katherine is my friend too so I want to help" _sincerely.

Damon softly smirked knowing Stefan had a point replying "_I know but unless you bought Klaus and Rebekah with you then I don't see what we can do" _softly as he looked at him.

Stefan asked "_tell me everything" _curiously.

Damon told Stefan everything that had happened in the last few weeks with Katherine and Elijah. When Damon finished telling him Enzo asked "_so why will Rebekah and Klaus not help us then and don't give me the usual they don't like each other crap we have heard" _icily hating that he was rudely woken up for this crap.

Stefan looked at him replying "_there is nothing more to tell, I tried to reason with Klaus and Rebekah but they don't want to get involved, there is no chance with Klaus but there is more of a chance with Rebekah helping but she doesn't want to because she is scared of Elijah disowning her like he did with Klaus" _firmly.

There was a silence before Stefan added "_but I don't know what more I can do, so I will ask again" _softy.

Damon groaned replying "_at least you tried so guess we are on our own" _dejectedly.

There a short silence before Damon asked "_so are you staying for long" _curiously.

Stefan looked at him replying "_for a few weeks, I am staying in a place not far from here unless you want me to leave" _sarcastically.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_no I was just wondering" _curiously as he looked at his brother.

They talked for another for another few hours before Stefan told Damon "_I was thinking of going over to see Katherine now" _softly.

Damon replied "_I will go with you, I have to give her the money from last night" _as he got up to get the bag of money and the three of the left the apartment.

* * *

Katherine had just finished cleaning up the rest of her apartment after Caroline had left. She couldn't believe it took so long for Caroline to figure all this out since she knew weeks ago that she liked Damon and Enzo and that they liked her.

She heard a knock on the door and answered it to see Damon, Enzo and Stefan in front of her as Stefan quipped "_nice to see you Katherine" _before he hugged her.

She invited them in and closed the door as Damon handed her the bag quipping "_the takings from last night" _softly.

She looked at him replying "_thanks for last night, I needed it" _softly.

Damon looked at her replying "_are you okay now" _curiously as he sat down on the sofa beside Stefan.

She sat in one of the chairs replying "_you were right, I just needed some time to get my head together and I am ready to fight as you said" _firmly.

Damon looked at her replying "_that's what I like to see" _firmly.

She looked at Enzo quipping "_so you and Damon didn't burn the place down, did you" _sarcastically.

Enzo laughed as he sat down replying "_actually we did, that's what we came over to tell you" _in a humoured to as he smirked at her.

Damon and Stefan laughed as Katherine told Enzo "_the day you burn down my bar will be day you better run for your life because I will hunt you down" _icily with a humoured tone.

Enzo rolled his eyes replying "_it would be a pleasure to be on the run from you" _sarcastically.

Damon chuckled replying "_careful what you wish for Enzo" _as he looked at him knowing what Katherine was capable of when pushed but remained silent.

There a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Stefan chimed in "_Damon told me the problem with Elijah, Klaus won't go near it and Rebekah doesn't want to because she doesn't want Elijah to disown her" _as he looked at her.

Katherine looked at him replying "_I wouldn't expect any less from Klaus and I had a feeling Rebekah wouldn't care enough too so I am not surprised at all, so what brings you all this way, surely it isn't to see little old me" _in a humoured tone.

Stefan laughed replying "_I came because I wanted to see you and Damon and also to help you out any way I can, after all you gave me an eternity with my brother when you didn't have to so I owe you" _sincerely.

Katherine looked at him replying "_you don't owe me anything Stefan but thanks for coming" _sincerely.

* * *

Bonnie walked out of the gym on the college campus after finishing her classes for the day to see Kol waiting for her sitting on one of the low rise walls. She knew he was here because ever since they moved in together she hardly ever saw him as she was either in classes or the library and if she wasn't there she was working in the bar.

She slightly rolled her eyes smiling at him asking "_what are you doing here" _curiously.

He stood up and walked alongside her replying "_I thought I would come and see you, I missed you" _firmly in a humoured tone.

She laughed replying "_we live together so how can you miss me" _firmly as she looked at him.

He looked at her replying "_I know but when have I ever let that stop me" _before smirking at her.

She laughed replying _"true" _firmly.

She asked "_have you seen Caroline, I didn't see her all day and she isn't answering her phone" _curiously as they walked towards their apartment.

He looked at her replying "_maybe she took a day off which is something I think you need to do, you have been working too hard and need a break, I am tired just looking at you do college work every night and then at the bar, you are going to burn out and my blood every day is only going to delay the burn out" _softly in a concerned tone.

She decided on just being honest replying "_I am sorry that you don't get to see a lot of me, it's just that I am so close to falling behind that I am working overtime to keep on top of things" _softly as she looked him.

He looked at her replying "_you want me to do a bit persuasion" _evasively.

She knew he meant compulsion replying "_no Caroline done that for once and she offered again and I said no because I want to get good marks because I worked for it, not because I cheated" _softly.

He thought about it thinking she had a point before replying "_just tell me if it gets too much and I will do something about it or Caroline can do it, okay" _softly in a concerned tone.

She looked at him replying "_I will and thanks for understanding" _softly.

She remained silent before adding "_you know what, you are right, I do need a break so for the rest of the day I am all yours" _as she looked at him.

He looked at her replying "_good, don't make me take you to Hawaii again" _in a humoured tone.

She looked at him replying "_to be fair if we hadn't disappeared for that week then I wouldn't be in this mess" _elbowing him the ribs.

He laughed replying "_you loved it, anyway I didn't see you even trying to do some work" _humouredly as he put his arm around her and she laughed knowing he was right.

* * *

Later on that day Katherine was in the bar on her own cleaning up from the night before as she slightly laughed remembering something funny that happened behind the bar the previous night. She was so deep in her own thoughts it took a few seconds to realize someone had walked in the door before she told the visitor "_we are closed, come back tonight" _as she put a glass down.

The visitor ignored her as he walked towards the bar to which she angrily added "_I told you, we are closed" _icily before she looked up to see Elijah standing in front of her on the other side of the bar.

Elijah remained still as he looked at her silently wondering why the hell he came here and regretted not getting his assistant to deliver his message.

He was about to speak but didn't get the chance as Katherine icily asked "_what the fuck do you want" _angrily with a glare to match.

Elijah glared at her as he threw an envelope on the bar replying "_I came to give you the eviction notice, I want you out of here in three months" _icily as he glared at her.

Katherine stepped forward and took the letter out of the envelope to read the eviction notice as she replied "_you really are a nasty piece of work" _icily shaking her head in disbelief.

She scoffed before looking at him adding "_you know as well as I do that you are only doing this because I saw sense and left you five hundred years ago but then I suppose it isn't your fault that you have a fragile male ego" _disdainfully in an insulting tone as she threw the envelope on the bar.

Elijah faltered but hid it so well that Katherine didn't notice as he replied "_you were the one who ran, not me and I gave you no reason to run but you chose to" _firmly.

Katherine scoffed at him replying "_so what, we are enemies now, anyone ever tell you to get over it, even Klaus and Kol don't hold a grudge for that long" _icily as she glared at him.

She felt the rage build up inside her and couldn't stop herself from saying "_I was only a vampire for a few decades when I met you, can you really blame for running, you can't tell me you are an original vampire and five hundred years old and not expect me to freak out about it" _angrily.

Elijah ignored it as he silently smirked replying "_I am not my brothers, they are more interested in fighting and fucking their way through life but then some things never change" _firmly not adding that he hated making her so afraid of him back in the 1500s.

Katherine chuckled as she glared at him replying "_and they have fun doing it which is why they are way more likable then you ever will be" _disdainfully with a cool smirk.

Elijah silently glared at her feeling the anger rise in his chest replying hating that Katherine was ignoring him and went back to cleaning up the bar.

There was a tense silence before Elijah told her "_as I said, you have three months to be out of here" _softly in a firm voice.

Katherine ignored him as she heard him turn around and walk out of the bar.

When she heard the door close behind him she felt the tears build up in her eyes and shook her head in disbelief as she put the glass down on the bar.

She picked up the envelope and read the letter again muttering "_eviction my ass, let him try" _disdainfully before going to her office and throwing it on the table.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for your alerts**

* * *

Caroline walked back into the apartment to find it was empty much to her relief. After she left Katherine's in the afternoon she went to library on the campus to get some assignments done and even ignored some of Bonnie's phone calls as she really didn't feel like talking.

She figured she talked enough to Katherine and she just wanted to forget about the whole thing for a while as she wasn't ready to talk to Damon and Enzo yet. She really didn't get what they saw in her as she was never one to be sought after in that way unless it was her that done the chasing.

She opened the fridge and saw there were some blood bags that Damon had acquired the other day so she took one of them as she was starving and didn't feel like drinking from the source tonight. She poured some blood into the glass and heated it up before sitting down hoping that Damon and Enzo wouldn't come back knowing that Damon, Kol and Bonnie were working tonight.

She thought Enzo may come back but hoped that he would stay in the bar with Stefan and Katherine. Katherine's words played around in her head and she knew Katherine was right in what she said but it didn't help the situation. She finished off the glass of blood deciding to go to bed before Enzo came back but it was too late as she heard his key in the door as she thought to herself so much for avoiding him until tomorrow.

She was still sitting on the sofa when they walked into the living area as Enzo looked at her asking "_hey, we didn't see you all day" _curiously as he sat on the other sofa figuring he would give her some space.

Caroline looked at him replying "_yeah I had classes this morning, then I went to see Katherine and if she was okay, then I decided to go to library get some assignments done" _before falling silent not adding that she got them done as she wanted it for a later excuse.

He got up deciding to get a glass of bourbon replying "_shame you weren't here, Stefan showed up, you would have met him but he will be here for a few weeks so you will get to meet him" _firmly.

She looked at him in surprise replying "_really, where is he now" _curiously.

Enzo handed her a glass replying "_he is catching up with Katherine, he wants to see the bar so she is taking him down to it" _softly.

Caroline took it off him replying "_did he say anything about Klaus and Rebekah" _curiously as she looked at him.

Enzo shook his head replying "_just what Kol more or less said, that Klaus won't go near it Rebekah is afraid of Elijah disowning her which is stupid considering Elijah doesn't think that much of her from what Kol said" _icily.

Caroline looked off to the side replying "_well that was a waste of time" _softly feeing the need to get out of there as she had a feeling of what was coming her way.

A tense silence fell so seeing her chance she went to get and up and excuse herself as she didn't know what to say to Enzo.

He looked at her knowing she was about to leave and hated that both he and Damon pushed her to this as it was the last thing they both wanted and they didn't think she would resist this much. Caroline's brain was in overdrive thinking how could she get out of there but it was too late.

Enzo sensed her apprehension looking at her asking "_come out with me tonight, I was going to that mainstream club anyway since we can't feed in Katherine's bar anymore, so come with me and just see how things go" _softly.

She looked at him silently think this was a bad idea knowing where it could lead as he added "_you never know, we might get roofied again" _teasingly with a playful grin on his face.

She couldn't think of a reason not to go before laughing at what he said replying "_okay fine, but you better make it worth my while" _in a humoured tone.

* * *

In the bar Katherine and Stefan were having a drink when Stefan told her "_I like this place, I should come here more" _softly as he looked around thinking it had been too long since he had last been here.

Katherine was still reeling from Elijah's appearance and welcomed the distraction from Stefan and Damon but she didn't tell them about the eviction notice figuring she would leave it until tomorrow.

Damon was behind the bar cleaning some glasses and looked at him quipping "_so move your ass over here" _humouredly.

Katherine looked at him replying "_you know you are quite welcome to stay, Rebekah too if she wants" _softly.

Stefan really wanted to take her up on her offer but declined as he looked at her replying "_she likes New York so won't go anywhere, she is the only reason me and Klaus stay there" _softly.

Damon interjected "_so tell her you want to move here for a while, it is your relationship too" _firmly.

Stefan looked at him replying "_but she doesn't want to be where Elijah is and neither does Klaus" _softly.

Damon looked at him retorting "_well Klaus can go wherever the hell he wants, I don't care" _icily.

Stefan laughed replying "_yeah I will be sure to tell him that" _sarcastically before taking a drink from his glass.

Katherine added "_I just wish she would talk to Elijah, I think I might just do it myself, walk in there and tell him what I think of him" _icily.

Stefan looked at her replying "_so what is stopping you" _curiously.

She replied "_haven't figured that out yet, but it's probably because I know it will turn into a fight, since you know what happened when I first met him, I think some part of me is still afraid of him" _dejectedly.

Stefan softly smiled at her replying "_I can come with you if you want to go, just say when" _sincerely. She slightly laughed replying "_thanks, it's nice to have you back even if it is just for a few weeks" _as she looked at him.

Damon interjected "_yeah until we aren't good enough for him anymore" _sarcastically.

Stefan laughed replying "_it's not like that Damon" _softly.

Damon looked at him replying "_I know, I am just messing with you because its fun" _teasingly as he looked at Stefan.

* * *

It wasn't long before Kol and Bonnie walked in the door after she promised Kol she was his for the day before they started their shift in the bar.

Kol spotted Stefan quipping "_hello Stefan is my sister with you" _as he looked at him.

Stefan looked at him replying "_good to see you Kol and no she isn't" _firmly.

Kol replied "_doesn't surprise me" _as he walked behind the bar to start get ready for the bar to be opened.

Bonnie looked at Stefan asking "_haven't seen you in a long while, you staying long this time" _curiously.

Stefan replied "_just a few weeks or longer if you need me" _shrugging his shoulder.

Damon was restocking the shelves at the back of the bar and added "_like that will happen" _sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Bonnie ignored at looked at Stefan replying "_good then you have plenty of time to catch up with me, Caroline will be glad to see you, did you meet her yet" _curiously.

Stefan shook his head replying "_no I didn't" _softly.

Damon stood up and looked at him replying "_all the more reason to stay longer because then you will meet her" _firmly.

Stefan laughed replying "_Damon I am starting to think you want me to stay, I haven't seen you like this since we were human" _humouredly.

Damon chuckled replying "_no that was you Stefan, I just want you stay because I don't see you that often" _firmly before turning around and finishing stocking up the bar.

Bonnie went behind the bar replying "_she is living with Damon and Enzo now because Kol moved in with me and she didn't want to be hearing everything" _humouredly.

Stefan laughed knowing what she meant replying "_don't blame her at all for that but they must drive her crazy, especially Damon" _sarcastically.

Bonnie and Katherine laughed as Damon turned around replying "_hey I resent that" _firmly in a humoured tone.

Stefan laughed as Katherine quipped "_looks like you hit a nerve Stefan" _humouredly.

Kol watched the exchange adding "_you know sometimes I wish me and Klaus could be like that with Elijah" _softly.

Stefan looked at him replying "_really" _curiously.

Kol thought about it before replying "_actually no I don't, I would probably end up killing him" _firmly before laughing to himself.

While he would never tell anyone other than Bonnie he did wish that he could get on better with Elijah but Elijah didn't exactly make it easy.

Katherine looked at him adding "_I think at some point we have all wanted to kill you" _humouredly.

Bonnie looked at her interjecting "_me too but for reasons unknown to me, I haven't yet" _sarcastically.

Kol glared at her replying "_that hurts, from them I expect it but not from you" _mockingly in a tone laced with hurt.

Bonnie laughed at him replying "_oh come on, I am sure there is things about me that piss you off but you don't tell me" _firmly.

Kol narrowed his eyes at her silently before replying "_maybe but I would always tell you since you probably have some witchy thing that means you can read my mind so I don't lie to you, besides I hate liars" _firmly.

Bonnie softly smiled at him replying "_I know but I am just saying that we don't need to share every little small detail because it can do more harm than good, and no I can't read minds, you are thinking of an empath which I am not" _softly.

Katherine looked at her replying "_true but there is such a thing as over share and knowing too much, I mean sometimes less is more, you don't need to know every single small thing or stupid things like who their ex was, that can do more damage in terms of trust but I still think honesty always works" _firmly.

Kol looked at Bonnie replying "_see, even she agrees with me" _in a light tone with a soft smile.

Bonnie scoffed slightly laughed replying "_I can never win with either of you, can I" _humouredly.

Katherine smirked replying "_no, I have been alive since before your grandparents parents and their grandparents were alive so I have a lot of life experience" _sarcastically.

Kol added "_and I have double that experience so we know what we are talking about" _humouredly.

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief replying "_are you both for real, you are saying that because I haven't been alive for as long as you that I don't have life experience" _defensively as she glared at him.

Katherine glanced at them both muttering "_this is why I hate these conversations" _to herself as she cleaned the glasses.

Kol looked at Bonnie replying "_something like that" _evasively in a humoured tone loving that she was getting so riled up.

Katherine sighed knowing this was turning into a fight and it didn't help that Kol was adding gasoline to the flames.

She was about to tell Kol to shut up when Bonnie glared at him adding "_you don't need five hundred years plus to have life experience, you know right well what I have been through so you are telling me that isn't life experience" _in a surprised tone of voice.

She was about to say something else when Stefan chimed in "_she has a point, life experience is learned through your own experiences and it doesn't matter if you are twenty years old or five hundred years old" _firmly as he looked at them.

Bonnie looked at him replying "_thank you Stefan, finally someone with some fucking sense" _firmly.

Stefan slightly laughed at them as Bonnie looked at Kol telling him "_you know what, I don't want to talk to you right now, I am going over here for a while" _angrily as she stood up and went over to sit beside Stefan.

Kol watched her walk away with an amused expression wondering how she always seemed to fall for him trying to wind her up and it worked.

Katherine looked at Kol telling him "_you were deliberately trying to start an argument with her weren't you" _in an amused tone.

Kol smirked replying "_you know as well as I do that Stefan is right but I do think that the more the centuries pass that we see things that mortals don't, I mean how many wars have you lived through and humans still don't learn from it" _softly.

Katherine softly smiled replying "_I see your point but she doesn't see where we are coming from because she hasn't lived as long as we have" _softly as she looked at him.

Kol remained silent before looking at her replying "_I was turned around the fall of the Roman Empire and the expansion of the Viking empire, I lived through that, lived through the Dark Ages, the Middle Ages, you were born in that time, we both know what it was like and people today complain of the stupidest things when we have been through worse and we can't say anything about it" _softly.

Katherine poured them both a drink replying "_I know" _softly.

She handed him as glass as he added "_I mean humans can write about it all they want, but they didn't live through it, we did, we experienced those horrors, not them, it's so far away from them that they are so disassociated from it that it's not even real for them, but it is for me because I was there and so were you" _softly before taking a drink from the glass.

There was silence before Katherine replied "_I know but it was much worse for me because I was the wrong gender but we survived, but it still doesn't mean you get to tell her she doesn't have life experience, we all have our own life experiences, I don't know what she told you but I know what she told me and she is one tough cookie because of it and she definitely has life experience and you only have to look at her to see that" _firmly in an evasive tone.

Kol sighed knowing what she meant replying "_I know but I am just so cynical that it's hard to hide it from her all the time, I mean she knows that I am cynical and jaded but" _before falling silent wondering what to say.

He didn't get a chance as Katherine added "_but she just doesn't know how cynical and jaded you are" _curiously.

Kol glanced at Bonnie who was talking to Stefan before looking at Katherine replying "_yeah" _softly.

Katherine looked at him replying "_I know where you are coming from but you can't let the past define you, I refuse to let it, you just need to grab it and tell it to go fuck itself because yesterday is gone and there is nothing you can to change it, so why live in constant regret when we can live for tomorrow" _defiantly.

Kol laughed looking at her replying "_easier said than done but in five hundred years we will talk and see if you still feel that way" _humouredly.

Katherine smirked replying "_deal" _before clinking her glass off his and drinking from the glass.

It wasn't long before Stefan came over to them telling them "_so Bonnie just left, think she was still mad at you" _as he sat beside Kol.

Katherine poured them both a drink interjecting "_yeah I am not surprised" _softly.

Stefan looked at Kol quipping "_looks like you have some apologizing to do" _humouredly.

Katherine laughed replying "_like that will ever happen, he will use se_

_duction to get her on his side again" _sarcastically. Stefan laughed in disbelief as Kol looked at them replying "_I resent that but its true" _humouredly.

Katherine chuckled with a smirk adding "_hm hmm" _before tossing back a drink trying to hide her embarrassed expression as she remembered something from centuries ago.

Stefan watched her curiously before looking at Kol who also worse the same expression adding "_no, you didn't" _evasively before laughing.

Katherine growled hating that he figured it out as Stefan asked "_when did you two sleep together" _curiously.

Kol looked at her adding "_none of you business Stefan" _firmly. Katherine looked at him replying "_its okay" _softly.

She looked at Stefan replying "_it was in the 1700's; we had a lot of absinthe and opiates that night and we were in the same room so naturally nature took over" _shrugging her shoulder.

Stefan laughed as Kol looked at her replying "_and it was the real absinthe, not that watered down crap that is sold today and it was one of the best nights of my life since before I met Bonnie" _humouredly.

Stefan looked at him replying "_she isn't here, she can't hear you" _humouredly.

Kol looked at him replying "_she actually knows, I told her years ago, she thought it was quite funny how it happened and wanted me to recreate the whole thing with her" _with a smirk.

Stefan wanted to know more asking "_and did you" _curiously.

Katherine laughed as Kol looked at him replying "_for me to know and you to wonder Stefan" _evasively as he remembered that night with Bonnie and the absinthe and opiates.

Stefan laughed looking at him replying "_don't need to tell me because your expression tells me all I need to know" _in a humoured tone.

Kol tossed back a drink before Stefan added "_you probably started that argument on purpose didn't you" _curiously as he looked at him.

Katherine interjected "_that wouldn't surprise me" _humouredly.

Kol stood up and looked at him replying "_like I said, for me to know and you to wonder" _evasively before putting on his coat and leaving the bar.

Stefan watched him leave with a shocked expression before turning around to Katherine telling her "_that guy is bat shit crazy and I don't know what way I mean that" _in a surprised tone.

Katherine laughed as she refilled his glass replying "_and yet we all love him for it" _humouredly.

Stefan looked at her replying "_I can't believe he starts arguments with her and then seduces his way out of it" _in disbelief.

Katherine looked at him replying "_she is just as bad, fighting and arguments are like foreplay to them, it's weird to us but not to them because they know are perfect for each other" _firmly.

They were interrupted by Damon who walked over to them asking "_so what is the eviction notice all about" _firmly as he looked at Katherine.

Katherine sighed muttering to herself that she was an idiot for not hiding the letter before looking at Damon and telling him "_I was going to tell you but Elijah paid a visit today and said we have three months to get out but I told him where to go, he isn't getting this bar, I have a contact working on it" _firmly.

Damon looked at her replying "_still think you should go confront him and tell him to go somewhere else and will take legal action if you have to" _firmly.

Stefan interjected "_don't think that is a good idea Damon" _softly.

Katherine looked at Damon replying "_he is right, we can't afford the attention, if this goes legal then we are exposed as vampires, that can't happen" _firmly.

Damon glared at her replying "_so we go pay him a visit and tell him to go fuck himself and if he doesn't listen then we beat the shit out of his ass" _angrily. Stefan laughed at Damon adding "_yeah you go Damon" _humouredly.

Damon looked at him replying "_fuck you Stefan, at least I am doing something about it unlike your coward of a girlfriend who won't tell Elijah to back off" _angrily.

Stefan looked at him replying "_leave her out of it, she doesn't want anything to do with it" _firmly.

Katherine had enough arguments for one night interjecting "_look I haven't decided on a plan yet, it will be better if we have a plan, there is no use going charging into his office if we have no plan and a backup plan so leave it with me, I will figure something out" _softly as she looked at them.

There was a tense silence as Stefan replied "_okay" _softly.

Damon glared at her before sighing and backing down replying "_fine but he is not getting away with this, I don't care who he is" _icily.

Katherine sighed before replying "_I know but we need a plan, so let's just go home and tomorrow we will think of something" _softly in a tired tone.

* * *

In one of the mainstream nightclubs Enzo and Caroline were there for several hours and were already quite drunk even though they had already fed off some of the humans.

Caroline was at the bar watching Enzo feed off some random girl when he felt eyes on him and looked up to see Caroline looking at him. Before she knew it Enzo was standing beside her quipping "_we came here to party remember" _firmly looking at her intensely.

Caroline looked at him replying "_your right" _firmly in agreement.

Enzo took her drink out of her hand and took a sip before putting it on the bar replying "_care to dance my blonde angel of death" _humouredly.

Caroline kept her eyes on him and laughed replying "_sure, show me what you got" _softly before he led her away from the bar.

They had been dancing for a few songs when an attractive girl had moved in on Enzo and started dancing closely with him and Caroline felt a wave of jealousy and was shocked but it also told her that she really wanted to be the one dancing up close to him. She was broken from her thoughts when he started kissing the girl and moved to her neck and when she smelt the blood she knew he was feeding off her.

But this time he looked up smirking at Caroline who was standing behind the girl and motioned for her to join him and she didn't need telling twice. She stood as right up behind the girl and fed from the other side of her neck feeling Enzo's hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. She drank deeply feeling lost in that drunken haze of alcohol, bloodlust and arousal like it did the last time they drank from a girl together.

She didn't even want to try and stop feeling any of it as she felt it all consume her senses but at least this time she knew the arousal was directed at Enzo and it didn't help with the way his hands felt on her skin. When Enzo stopped feeding she stopped too and when he compelled the girl to go away and forget about them she couldn't stop looking at him lustfully.

Enzo slightly smirked and laughed at the same time at her expression before she crashed her lips to his letting him know that she wanted him as they swayed in time to the music. The danced some more and had more drinks before going back to the apartment when the club had closed. They walked home and he put arm around her shoulders asking "_so do you regret coming out now, have I made it worth your while" _curiously.

She slightly laughed putting her arm around his lower back replying "_no I don't and yes you did, I had a great time" _softly.

He looked at her replying "_me too" _softly. When they got back to the apartment they sat on the sofa sharing a bottle of bourbon and she didn't miss they way he let his fingers brush against her when he passed her the bottle or took it off her.

She also couldn't look away from the way he looked at her lustfully and before she knew it he was kissing her again letting her know he wanted her in every way. She kissed him back with passion as a voice in her mind told her not to do this so she stopped whispering "_I can't, I can't do this, we have to stop" _in a confused tone of voice before running out of the room.

Enzo watched her leave and sighed in frustration before grabbing the bottle of bourbon on the table and sat back down letting his head fall back on the sofa knowing that he could never stop when it came to her. He knew she ran out on him because she was attracted to Damon but the fact that she kissed him too told him that she liked him too but for some reason she didn't get it that he didn't care about her attraction to Damon at all.

He felt like going after her and telling her that both he and Damon were attracted to her but he was also afraid of losing Damon. He found himself thinking of the other night when he told her the story of how he turned and he slightly smiled at the memory of her keeping her arm around him all night and it was that moment that he realized he had fallen for her.

He also knew that she liked him too but was struggling with the fact that she was attracted to Damon too so he decided against going after her and down himself in the bottle of bourbon.

* * *

It wasn't long before Damon came home from his shift in the bar and saw Enzo sitting on the sofa with a bottle of bourbon lost in thought. Damon grabbed one of the other bottles of bourbon and sat on the other sofa quipping "_hey, late night" _curiously before taking a drink from the bottle.

Enzo was broken from his thoughts and looked at him replying "_hey, you're back" _softly. Enzo further added "_yeah I went out with Caroline to one of the mainstream clubs, she just went to bed a while ago" _evasively.

Damon looked at him replying "_wish I could have been there but maybe next time" _before taking drink from the bottle sensing something was up Enzo.

He was proven right when Enzo looked at him telling him "_I need to tell you something mate" _softly in a genuine tone.

Damon shook his head slightly replying "_okay" _curiously.

Enzo knew he could never lie to Damon and looking at him told him "_Caroline kissed me in the club and the back here too but she stopped saying she couldn't and then ran off" _softly.

Damon took a drink from the bottle replying "_that hurts" _softly.

Enzo looked at him curiously replying "_you aren't mad, I know you like her, she likes you too, that is why she couldn't do it and I couldn't, I don't want to lose you either" _softly.

Damon thought about it before looking at him replying "_look we both like her and she obviously likes us too, she is just freaking out about it, it just shows she cares, and you will never lose me so stop talking like that" _firmly in a soft genuine tone.

Enzo was curious asking "_she probably thinks she has to choose and will hurt one of us" _softly.

Damon slightly smirked looking at him replying "_well we will just have to tell her that she will never have to choose between us, she can have us both, we have done this before so why change" _sincerely in a soft tone.

* * *

After Caroline ran out of the room she went to bed feeling annoyed with herself for letting it get this far. She couldn't sleep as she couldn't get Enzo out of her mind and the way he made her feel was just too good to ignore. Her attraction for Enzo and Damon were ruining her and her friendship with the two of them and she hated it, she didn't want to lose them but she was terrified that she would now after tonight.

She didn't want to be that girl, she knew some in college and she thought they were despicable but deep down she also knew that unlike those girls she wasn't stringing Damon and Enzo along for her own entertainment. Even when she overheard Enzo and Damon's conversation when he came home didn't make her feel any better.

It just made her feel worse because they were both attracted to her and they knew she was attracted to them both but was pushing them away but it was only because she cared about them too much. She remembered Katherine telling her that it wasn't the first time a girl came between them and hurt them and she sure as hell did not want to be like that girl that hurt them back in the 1980s.

But she also knew that if she kept avoiding them and ignoring them then she would be hurting them so she decided that tomorrow she was going to tell Damon she kissed Enzo even though he had already told Damon. But she wanted to be honest about her feelings with both of them so that was what she was going to do.

* * *

The next night when Caroline, Bonnie and Kol were playing at the bar, Katherine walked over to Damon and Enzo who were resting against the shelf where the till was watching the band play.

She stopped in front of them asking "_can I talk to you both for a second in the office" _curiously.

They looked at her as Damon said "_yeah okay" _before they followed her into the office.

She turned to look at them telling them "_so I was thinking since Rebekah and Klaus won't help that I would go confront Elijah tomorrow and I wanted to ask if you both would come with me as support because I know he will twist things around" _softly hating that she felt so weak and powerless.

Damon sensed her apprehension replying "_of course we will so at least we have a plan that is getting started" _firmly.

Enzo looked at her adding "_just come over to ours when you are ready to go" _firmly. Katherine sighed in relied feeling glad they someone would be there to back her up as when it came to Elijah she always felt like that newly turned vampire she was five hundred years ago and she hated it.

She softly smiled at them replying "_thanks guys, I really need this" _softly as Damon moved to give her a quick hug and Enzo gave her a quick pat on the shoulder before they went back out to the bar.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have sort of lost my way with this story, it hasn't turned out the way I planned for it to turn out. It doesn't help that I ****am thinking about making this story a Kalijah story because I am not really feeling Damon/Caroline/Enzo which is why they are on the back burner a little compared to Kalijah and Kennet. But if I do decide to change category or end it then I will say it first before doing it.**

**Also this chapter is for Lovely Vero, I know she has been waiting on it since forever so here it is. Also that woman is like Katherine, no matter what shit gets dumped on her she still gets up and keeps on going. If you are a Kalijah fan then you should check out her stories, you will love them, I know I do.**

* * *

The next day at Elijah Mikaelson's office he had just finished a meeting with some important clients and was in his office going through contracts and checking the fine print. If there was one thing he learned over the years it was to always check the fine print as compulsion could only get you so far in life, the rest was down to meticulous detail and he had a good eye for detail.

He heard footsteps coming into the room and looked up to see his receptionist in front of him handing him the footnotes that she had taken during their meeting.

She handed him the file telling him "_this is the hard copy of those notes from the meeting, I already logged them into the computer as I know you like to have two copies" _firmly. Elijah looked at her replying "_thank you" _as he took them off her.

He put them on the desk beside the other pile of files he had to read as she also added "_you have another meeting in an hour with the client from Japan so I will get the room ready" _firmly.

He softly smiled replying "_thank you, and could you also give me in the details from our previous meeting please" _firmly.

She shook her head replying "_they are already there in the pile I just gave you, I figured you might want them" _humouredly.

He slightly chuckled replying "_oh, at least one of us is functioning today" _sarcastically.

She softly laughed replying "_you work too hard Elijah; you need to take a break but then I suppose the place would fall apart if you took a day off" _teasingly.

He laughed replying "_you never know, stranger things have happened" _sarcastically as he looked for the file for his next client.

He found them at bottom of the pile she gave him just like she said as he looked at her replying "_have you been to the bar again like I asked" _curiously.

She looked at him replying "_I have but I remained in the shadows if you know what I mean but it's a popular place and it appears to be doing well successfully, I think it may be best to reconsider another location or offer her an incentive" _evasively.

Elijah wore a thoughtful expression as he thought of something replying "_it's good that you remained unseen but when you say incentive, what are your thoughts" _curiously.

She paused before replying "_well one thing I thought of is that money talks so I suggest that you offer her a certain amount of money, just enough to open a new place somewhere else" _in a helpful tone.

Elijah paused before replying "_well the threats of that she should just cut her losses isn't working" _softly.

Elijah knew what the only good solution was and that was to kill Katherine and then the place would be his but he knew it would have been much easier to kill her ten years ago as a voice in his mind told him the real reason he couldn't kill her was because he still had feelings for her but he ignored it as he listened to her suggestions.

He was broken from his thoughts when she told him "_I may not know a lot about you personally but I do know are very resourceful and I'm sure you will think of something" _before excusing herself and leaving his office.

* * *

That afternoon Damon and Enzo were in their apartment sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of blood when there was a knock on the door.

Damon got up and answered it to see Katherine so invited her in asking "_you ready to face off against Elijah" _curiously.

Katherine sat down on the sofa hesitantly asking "_can I have a glass of blood first" _as she seen Enzo drinking from a glass.

Damon got her a glass of blood and handed it to her before sitting down telling her "_it will be okay, you aren't going into this alone, remember who you have been since you left him, not when you were with him" _sincerely.

She took a drink from the glass replying "_your right" _firmly.

Enzo looked at her telling her "_anyway we have a plan, you can always do more damage with a plan" _evasively with a smirk.

Katherine knew the look in his eyes knowing as it was an expression she had plenty of times over the years when she needed something done and she had no problem doing whatever it took to make it happen, even if that meant killing people.

Damon looked at him adding "_still think we should find a silver dagger and kill him" _icily. Enzo chuckled before replying "_good luck with that one mate" _sarcastically.

Damon looked at him quipping "_where is that optimist attitude you always had ever since we met" _mockingly.

Enzo laughed looking at him replying "_as you know I am just an eternal cynical, sarcastic, and anarchistic vampire but I do have fleeting moments of optimism, like with Caroline but today my friend, that optimism has disappeared since we are about to go confront an original" _firmly in a humoured tone.

Katherine looked at Damon adding "_he has a point" _firmly before looking at Enzo telling him "_and did anyone ever tell you sound just like Damon" _humouredly.

Enzo looked at her replying "_no but thank you" _humouredly.

Damon looked at him and then at Katherine relying "_something tells me he took that as a compliment" _before chuckling at the exchange.

Katherine shook her head in disbelief before looking at them telling them "_why am I not surprised" _softly.

There was a silence before Katherine asked "_can we go now before I change my mind" _firmly.

* * *

Katherine, Damon and Enzo stood outside Elijah's law firm looking up at the imposing building as Katherine whispered "_we're here, too late to back out now" _softly.

Damon almost growled replying "_let's go give him hell" _icily as he walked towards the building.

Enzo and Katherine followed him in through the door of the building and made their way to the elevator to get to the floor where Elijah's office was based.

Damon and Enzo sensed Katherine's apprehension in the elevator as Enzo asked "_so Katherine, Damon once told me you killed a family coven of witches because they pissed you off, is that true" _curiously as he looked at her.

Katherine looked at him replying "_yes I did because they were going to kill me and had already tried to and I wasn't dying because of them" _icily wondering what point he was trying to make.

Enzo looked at her with a soft smirk replying "_pretend this is the same thing only its Elijah that is trying to end you" _in a helpful tone.

Damon looked at Enzo like he was crazy and Katherine looked at him like she wanted to kill him.

Enzo slightly chuckled adding "_the way you are looking at me right now like you want to kill me is perfect for this confrontation" _as the elevator doors opened.

Damon rolled his eyes in disbelief as Katherine was the first to leave the elevator and angrily walked towards his office.

Damon was walking beside Enzo quipping "_what the hell was that, are you trying to get yourself killed" _curiously.

Enzo chuckled replying "_hey it worked, she is on a mission, just look at her, that is the Katherine we both know and love" _humouredly as they followed Katherine towards Elijah's law firm.

Katherine stormed into the reception area and walked towards the desk and glaring the receptionist demanding "_where is Elijah" _icily.

The receptionist didn't even look up replying "_I am sorry, he is in a meeting right now" _in a monotone voce.

Katherine almost snarled in anger picking up a pen and sticking it in the receptionist's hand pinning it to the table "_where is he" _icily with a glare to match.

Damon stood at Enzo's side and slightly leaned into him whispering "_think you just unleashed a monster" _in a dark tone keeping an eye on the exchange.

Enzo slightly chuckled replying "_well it's all in knowing the right buttons to push and luckily for me, I am quite exceptional at doing just that, did I mention how good I am at it" _humouredly in a dark tone.

Damon glanced at him replying "_you have been pushing my buttons since the day I met you" _sarcastically.

Enzo slightly chuckled at Damon's response as Katherine threatened the receptionist "_tell me where he is or I will rip your throat out" _icily letting her face change and seeing that the receptionist was about to scream she compelled her to be quiet and sit still.

The receptionist blankly told her "_he is in a meeting with a client" _in a monotone voice.

Katherine coldly smirked replying "_see that wasn't so hard, was it" _icily. Enzo moved behind the desk quipping "_I think we should kick this up a notch" _icily as he grabbed the receptionist by the back of the head pulling her hair and dragging her out from behind the desk.

Damon knew where he was going with it replying "_a scene in the conference room, I like it, it's one of the things I love about you" _coldly but in a playful tone.

Katherine coldly smirked liking this idea before leading the way to the conference room as Damon shouted "_oh Elijah, you have got a visitor" _at full volume in a sing song voice knowing the original vampire would hear it.

Katherine pushed open the door walked into the room followed by Enzo dragging the receptionist beside him and Damon who slammed the door shut and locked the door.

Elijah saw Katherine glaring at him and tried to control the situation but Damon was quicker and compelled the two clients who were talking to Elijah to be quiet and don't move.

Elijah went to react but when he saw Enzo standing behind the receptionist with his hands position around her head ready to break her neck he decided on damage control.

Katherine recognized the look on his face telling him "_you really think you can control this, this isn't something you can talk your way out of" _icily.

Elijah glanced at the receptionist before looking at Katherine replying "_let her go, she is innocent and so are my two clients" _softly.

Enzo darkly chuckled glaring at Elijah telling him "_well I have always been anti-establishment so what do I care about two suits, they are nothing but blood bags to me" _menacingly.

Katherine glared at Elijah coolly interjecting "_your receptionist is innocent" _sarcastically before adding "_yeah which is why we found her in my bar spying on us for you, at least with Klaus he does his own dirty work but you get your minions to do it, it's pathetic" _icily with a glare to match.

Elijah ignored it replying "_why are you here Katerina" _curiously ignoring the feeling that he was glad she was here.

Katherine glared at him replying "_you are not getting my bar Elijah, you think you can just walk onto my property and threaten me with eviction and I will just roll over and die" _icily.

She stepped forward adding "_you will have to kill me because if you take it I will make your life a misery for eternity and don't think I won't, I am not the weak pathetic girl I was when I first met you anymore" _threateningly.

Elijah saw Damon grabbing one of the clients by the hair and yanking his head at an angle to allow him to feed off him as Katherine threatened _"say you will leave my bar alone or Damon kills them" _icily.

When Elijah didn't respond Katherine gave the nod and Damon didn't need telling twice as he viciously sank his teeth into the neck of the client and let the dead body fall to the floor.

He licked the blood from his lips with a sadistic smirk as Katherine added "_one last chance Elijah" _icily with a glare to match.

Elijah paused before replying "_I cannot" _softly with a cold glare.

Damon darkly chuckled before grabbing the other male client and viciously snapped his neck before throwing the two dead bodies through the window which broke on impact as the bodies fell to the street below.

They heard the sounds of screams and panic from the street as Katherine told him "_let's see you talk your way out of that one" _icily.

Damon looked over at Enzo telling him "_kill her, she is of no use and she will only be back to cause more trouble" _icily.

Enzo thought about draining her dry and Damon noticed it adding "_she is probably on vervain, best not to do it" _looking at him with narrow eyes.

Enzo darkly chuckled "_I have a better idea" _before dragging the woman over to the window and pushing her out the broken window hearing the receptionist scream until there was a thud and silence as she hit the footpath.

There was a more screams from the street below and a tense silence as Elijah calmly told them "_she was just a messenger, there was no need to kill her and the other two had nothing to do with this" _coldly with a glare to match.

Enzo coldly glared at Elijah almost snarling "_well the planet is rid of two more corrupt businessmen so I done the planet a favour" _icily.

Damon darkly chuckled as he moved to stand beside Katherine coldly glaring at Elijah telling "_here is the thing about messengers, I like killing them, you know why, because it sends the message" _icily.

Enzo glared at Elijah adding "_try and buy your way out of this one but knowing you are a corporate dogsbody, you will worm your way out of it like the rest of them do" _disdainfully.

Katherine added "_if you send more people after me, this is what will happen, and I know for a fact Kol, Damon and Enzo like to play Timmy torture, so think about that before you get someone else you care about to do your dirty work" _menacingly with a glare to match.

There was another tense silence before Katherine had enough and turned to walk out of the room.

Damon slightly chuckled looking at Elijah quipping "_hope you enjoyed our little visit, it was a nice day for dropping in" _mockingly before he left room.

Enzo followed him quipping "_and a nice bit of carnage too, hope he has fun cleaning it up" _humouredly as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

Elijah waited until they left before sitting down on the chair and putting his head in his hands wondering how he was going to get out of this mess. He knew he brought it on himself but he didn't think the stories he heard over the years about the ruthless killer Katerina Petrova were true until now.

He couldn't deny that it felt good to see her again after so long and he sensed something about her had changed in that she was now much stronger then she was when he had first met her in the 1500s.

The way she defiantly stood up to him the other day and then storming into his office and leaving him with three dead bodies to cover up confirmed that the stories were true. He knew he didn't treat her that well back but it was only because he wanted to protect her but she didn't see it that way and looking back on it he knew he acted like an asshole to her.

He couldn't deny the respect he had for by marching into his office and putting him in his place but it was too late to go back on the eviction and he didn't know how to make her see the position he was in right now. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard the phone in his office ringing and he knew he would have to come up with a good explanation but he was at a loss for words.

* * *

When Katherine, Damon and Enzo left Elijah's office they went straight to her bar feeling the need for a drink or two after the commotion they caused in Elijah's office. They walked into the bar to see Bonnie walking around with a book and Kol, Caroline and Stefan sitting at one of the tables sharing a bottle bourbon between them. Damon looked at Bonnie quipping "_what are you up to witchy" _teasingly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes replying "_I was doing some protection spells if you must know because if Elijah decides to use supernatural means to get what he wants then I want to be prepared" _firmly as she finished off the spell and sat at the table.

Katherine looked at her replying "_thanks Bonnie, you didn't have to" _softly.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_I know but I wanted to" _softly.

Caroline was curious asking "_how does that work" _as she looked at her.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_there is different spells that do different things but the one I used deflects magic so if Elijah gets a witch to use magic on this place then their spell won't work" _softly.

Caroline looked at her replying "_that is really cool" _firmly.

Bonnie slightly grimaced replying "_the only thing is that I will have to maintain it and make it stronger because he could find a loophole but hopefully it won't come to that" _firmly.

There was a silence before Damon looked at Caroline quipping "_see you met Stefan" _firmly.

Caroline shook her head as he looked at him replying "_yeah and I have to say he is nothing like you" _sarcastically.

They all laughed as Damon made a face replying "_ha ha you're so funny, not" _mockingly as he sat down beside her.

Enzo chimed in "_I thought she was" _sarcastically as he went to get some more glasses for the bourbon.

Caroline curiously asked "_where were you guys" _as she looked at Katherine and Damon.

Katherine replied "_we went to see Elijah" _softly. Damon chimed in "_and caused quite the commotion" _in a humoured tone.

Enzo sat beside Damon putting the glasses on the table adding "_the look on his face was priceless, the cleanup he will have to do, I would love to see him squirm his way out of it" _humouredly.

Katherine looked at him interjecting "_me too and it felt good to be back" _before laughing.

Kol was curious and asked "_what happened" _as he looked at them.

Katherine filled them in on what happened as Enzo and Damon sat with a satisfied grin as she told them the story.

At the end of it Kol's jaw dropped in shock telling them_ "I can't believe I missed it, I would have loved to have seen the look on his face" _shaking his head in disbelief as they all started laughing knowing Kol was annoyed at not being there to see Elijah's life unravel in front of his clients.

* * *

A while later Katherine was in her office going through some paper work as she wanted to be sure that Elijah would not be able to use legal reasons to take the place away from her so she was going to get them checked over by her own lawyer.

She interrupted when Bonnie politely knocked on the door asking "_hey, are you busy, can I talk to you for a second" _softly.

Katherine looked up from her small desk sensing something was wrong replying "_no, what's wrong" _curiously with an equal expression before inviting her to sit in the other seat.

Bonnie closed the door and sat down replying "_I wanted to ask you if you know anything about when witches become vampires, do they lose their powers" _curiously.

Katherine knew what she meant asking "_are you think of coming over to the dark side" _teasingly with an equal expression.

Bonnie laughed replying "_it's something I am thinking about, me and Kol joke about it but we haven't really talked about it, I don't want to lose my powers but I want to know before I decide" _softly.

Katherine looked at her replying "_if you were to lose them would you still turn" _curiously.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_yeah but I just feel like if I lose them then I lose who I am" _softly.

Katherine sensed her apprehension telling her "_your powers don't decide who you are, but from what I have heard you may get to keep them but it could just be rumours, but I will still look into it and find out from my contacts" _sincerely.

Bonnie softly smiled replying "_thank you Katherine, it means a lot" _sincerely.

Katherine replied "_anytime, you just need to ask" _sincerely.

There was a silence before bonnie whispered "_do you know about Damon, Enzo and Caroline yet" _softly.

Katherine replied "_I do but it's only me and you that know and I don't think they want to say anything yet in case it doesn't work out but I think it will, anyway you and Kol kept it pretty quiet for a few months at first" _teasingly.

Bonnie laughed replying "_we just wanted to be sure at first so I think they is what they are doing" _softly as he looked at her.

* * *

A few hours later they had left the bar and were outside when Katherine looked at Bonnie telling her "_I will walk you home just to be on the safe side" _firmly.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_I will be fine" _softly.

Katherine looked at her replying "_I am not taking that chance especially after pissing off Elijah today" _softly.

Bonnie knew what she meant replying "_okay, come on, let's go home" _softly as Katherine threw her arm over her shoulder.

They both said good night to Damon and Caroline before walking down the street. Damon and Caroline lived in the opposite direction so said their goodbyes before walking down the street.

There was a comfortable silence as Damon put his arm around her looking at her telling her "_I enjoyed today" _softly before sighing out loud.

Caroline softly laughed replying "_well of course you did, you and Enzo pissed off an original vampire" _humouredly as she looked at him.

He looked at her replying "_that's part of it but tonight just felt different, I don't know, I can't explain it" _softly.

She remembered something Katherine said replying "_do you mean happy because I felt it tonight too" _softly as he looked at him.

He looked at her replying "_yeah I do" _softly.

Caroline softly smiled replying "_but some part of me is waiting for it to all go wrong" _in a whisper.

He stopped and stood in front of her looking at her replying "_don't say that, let just live in the moment" _before softly kissing her.

She leaned into him returning the kiss before leaning back looking at him "_you are right, I don't think Enzo would be too happy about us being so pessimistic" _sarcastically.

Damon laughed replying "_he is worse than both of us and he knows it" _mockingly.

When they got into the apartment Caroline sat down drinking from a bottle of bourbon as Damon quipped "_Enzo isn't here, Stefan must be keeping him up all night, my brother can party for days if he wants to" _sarcastically as he sat beside her.

There was a comfortable silence before Caroline looked at him telling him "_Damon I need to tell you something" _softly.

He looked at her knowing what she was going to tell him and he was surprised by her honesty and that told him that she was really hurting over this who situation between him, her and Enzo.

She sighed before telling him "_the other night I kissed Enzo in the club and here too but I stopped because_ _I can't get between you both, I care about you too much" _softly.

Damon looked at her intensely feeling the desire for her grow inside before he crashed his lips to hers and she kissed him back but he could tell she was hesitating. He stopped the kiss before looking at her replying "_I know, Enzo told me what happened" _softly in a non judgemental tone.

She groaned before taking a long drink from the bottle and rubbing her eyes with her fingers. He took the bottle off her and put it on the table before taking her hands in his looking at her replying "_we both like you, a lot and we know you like us both too but that doesn't bother us at all, we are not asking you to choose, you can have both of us so please don't beat yourself up over this" _in a genuine tone and expression to match.

She looked at him softly replying "_I know and I am trying but its hard not to" _in a whisper. He softly smiled at her before picking up the bottle of bourbon and leaning back in his seat before putting his arm around her and pulling her into him as they both sat in silence for a while longer drinking from the bottle of bourbon before going to bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I have decided that there will only be about at least 2 or maybe 3 more chapters after this one, I will wrap up the Damon/Caroline/Enzo relationship over this chapter and the next one and then focus more on Kalijah. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

A few days had passed where in Elijah's office he had just ended his damage control after Katherine's appearance and Damon and Enzo killing all the humans in the room.

It didn't help that the media were crawling all over his firm so his cover story was that his receptionist had a mental break down and murdered his two clients before killing herself by jumping out the window.

He wasn't surprised that a few people didn't believe the story so he had no choice but to use some compulsion. He had just finished getting the windows fixed and was sitting in his office with a glass of bourbon wondering how he had gotten into this mess.

A voice in his head told him he brought it on himself and he couldn't help agree with that voice wishing that he had talked to Katherine instead of trying to threaten her.

The voice in his mind told him that he should have learned from the first time in the 1500s that you should never pressure Katerina Petrova and expect to get away with it.

He honestly thought she would run away like she did back then and he was not expecting her to come into his office and come across so strong by threatening him and with back up too who also meant business and they showed it too.

He slightly smirked at the memory and he couldn't help the swell of pride in his chest at the woman she had become and also couldn't hide the feeling of attraction towards her again.

He took a drink from his glass remembering all the times over the years that he was told about how ruthless she had become and he really regretted telling her that she would never make it without him.

Yesterday's altercation proved that he was wrong about her but when he thought about it he knew he had probably told her too soon about the fact he was an original vampire and he found that he couldn't blame her for running, he probably would have done the same thing.

He sighed to himself thinking that if he could go back in time he would do it differently, he would wait to tell her the truth about himself and not act like an asshole the minute she got scared.

If anything he couldn't help think that in hindsight she probably did the right thing but he hated that he had now lost her forever and his family too. He was broken from his reverie when heard raised voices outside his office and looked up to see Kol walking into his office and slamming the door behind him.

Kol had decided he was going to pay his brother a visit seeing an opportunity to annoy Elijah that bit more after Katherine, Damon and Enzo's visit his office. He had walked into the building with a smirk on his face and took the elevator up to the floor where Elijah's office was based.

He walked into Elijah's office and seeing him sitting at his desk he quipped "_hello brother, I missed the little party you had with Katherine, it was quite the show stopper if I heard correctly" _humouredly.

Elijah almost groaned before looking up replying "_to what do I owe the pleasure, did you just come here to gloat" _icily with an expression to match.

Kol smirked at him replying "_maybe, is it working" _disdainfully.

Elijah closed the file in his hand that he was reading before throwing on the desk in front of him before replying "_I am busy so what do you want" _firmly.

Kol ignored it as he looked at him replying "_I see you replaced your receptionist, I was feeling a little hungry but knowing you she is probably on vervain so I decided not to bother" _sarcastically.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at him replying "_how did you get in here anyway, I specifically told her not to let anyone in here without an appointment" _icily.

Kol darkly chuckled before standing up replying "_oh you know I have a way with the ladies so she made an exception, we don't all need to rely on compulsion you know" _humouredly before walking over to the window and looking down on the street below.

Eijah responded with "_how did you get past security since they are men" _icily.

Kol chuckled replying "_well I can go either way and be whatever I need to be when the time calls for it, did you know your security man is gay, he was lapping up the attention and loving it, I have a date with him next week" _humouredly.

Elijah rubbed his eyes with his hand before replying "_I thought you were all tied up with the Bennett witch" _curiously.

Kol scoffed before looked at Elijah over his shoulder replying "_so you're keeping tabs on me, I am not surprised at all considering you sent your last receptionist to spy on us, just how many people do you have to do your dirty work" _icily.

He full turned to face Elijah adding "_see this is why I like Klaus more than you, he does his own dirty work, you just get someone else to do it for you" _icily with an equal glare.

There was a silence before slowly walked over towards the desk adding "_if you as much as look at Bonnie, I will kill that pretty little receptionist you have and it won't be as quickly as the last one" _menacingly as he glared at Elijah.

Elijah glared back at him replying "_I have no interest in your witch, I was just trying to make conversation" _softly.

Kol quietly sat in the chair before replying "_see I don't believe that for a second" _firmly.

Elijah sighed before replying "_I have made a lot of mistakes in the past and I don't expect you to forgive me" _softly in a firm tone. Kol looked at him replying "_you mean like Katherine" _icily.

There was silence as Elijah looked out the window before replying "_yes not that she will ever see that or will you, Klaus and Rebekah ever see it" _softly.

Elijah regretted saying it but he was tired of hiding how he really felt and couldn't deny that he missed Kol, Klaus and Rebekah.

Ever since he screwed it up with Katherine he done his best to blame her for the whole mess but he knew he was partly to blame as he was too smothering and controlling but it was only because he was afraid he would lose her but he did anyway.

He never really thought about her over the years and when he found out she was in LA he was going to destroy her and make her pay for running from him and make her see that she needed him.

But ever since she stormed into his office the other day he couldn't stop thinking about her and it was driving him to distraction. She was stronger now and she stood up to him and it was then that he realized that she made it on her own and that he had her all wrong five hundred years ago when they first met.

He couldn't help feel pride in that she made it without him but that pride was laced with hatred at himself for pushing her away and making her hate him. That hatred had consumed him so much that over the years he eventually pushed Kol, Klaus and Rebekah away from him and it was his biggest regret.

Kol watched him curiously wondering if Elijah was being serious or just trying to fool him but something told him that he was serious. Despite all their animosity over the last five hundred years he still knew Elijah well enough to know when he was being serious and the expression he seen on Elijah's face was one he hadn't seen since they were human.

Kol slightly smirked telling him "_don't tell me you expect me to believe that" _defensively.

Elijah sighed expecting this reaction and he couldn't blame him before looking at him replying "_you can think what you want Kol, now please, I am busy so by all means, let yourself out" _dismissively before picking up the file from the desk. Kol scoffed in disbelief before standing up replying "_you know you ruined Katherine, she is what she is now because of me, I was the only one that cared about her and now that she is finally happy, you have to ruin her life again" _disdainfully.

He turned to leave the room and was about to walk out the door when Elijah looked at him replying "_thank you for being there for her, for being what I couldn't be" _softly.

Kol darkly chuckled before turning around replying "_I don't buy this sorry act you are putting on Elijah, if you really were sorry you wouldn't be trying to get back at Katherine by taking her bar off her" _angrily.

He also added "_it has been half a century of you being an asshole so excuse me if I don't believe it" _coldly with a glare to match.

Elijah looked at him before replying "_I don't expect you to, I failed you all but I will make it up to you" _firmly in a sincere tone.

Kol watched him curiously for a few seconds before replying "_yeah whatever, go tell it to someone who believes you" _firmly wondering who the hell replaced Elijah.

He heard Elijah mutter "_not my problem" _in a whisper. Kol scoffed before turning to replying "_for once make something your problem" _disdainfully before walking out of the office.

* * *

In Bonnie's apartment she was already up and making breakfast when Katherine walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Katherine looked at her telling her "_thanks for letting me crash here last night" _softly.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_it's no bother, besides there was no point in you walking all the way back across town when there is a spare bed here" _sincerely.

Katherine slightly laughed "_were you worried about me, you know I am five hundred years old right" _teasingly.

Bonnie laughed as she sat down putting a plate of pancakes on the table replying "_I know but I wanted you to stay, you are my friend and I like your company" _sincerely in a soft tone before eating a pancake.

Katherine took one off the plate replying "_the feeling is mutual" _softly.

Bonnie was glad she invited Katherine to stay telling her "_I still can't believe you, Damon and Enzo did that in Elijah's office, I wish I could have seen it" _humouredly.

Katherine laughed replying "_actually I think I surprised myself too, I had this inner strength that I didn't know I had and I wasn't afraid of him anymore" _softly.

Bonnie curiously looked at her replying "_you are one of the strongest people I know" _sincerely.

Katherine softly smiled looking off to the side replying "_not always. I think that came with time and life experience, sure I have been ruthless over the years and switched my emotions off until I met Damon but I still have the same fears that I did when I was human" _softly.

Bonnie looked at her telling her "_how so" _curiously. Katherine ate some of her pancake deciding to tell her knowing she could trust her not to say anything replying "_when I was human my biggest fear was being alone, then when I met Elijah and he said he was five hundred years old, I was never more scared in my life" _softly.

Bonnie asked "_did Elijah turn you" _curiously. Katherine shook her head replying "_no, it was a vampire called Rose, she died from a werewolf bite about a decade after I turned, she was my only friend at the time and when she died, I was so lost, and then I met Elijah and after finding out about him, I ran and lost my humanity, I shut it off until 1864 when I met Damon" _dejectedly.

Bonnie gave a small smile looking at her replying "_I'm sorry to hear that" _sincerely as Katherine shook her head in acceptance.

Bonnie asked "_did you have feelings for Elijah, what about after seeing him yesterday" _curiously. Katherine thought about it before looking at her replying "_I did, I liked him a lot but as you know him being an original vampire scared me, but yesterday I wasn't afraid of him and maybe some residual feelings are still there, I don't know yet, I think I am too annoyed at him trying to take my bar" _firmly.

Katherine scoffed adding "_the fucking nerve of him walking into my bar and telling me I have three months to get out" _angrily before falling silent.

There was a comfortable silence before Bonnie asked "_if you don't mind me asking, just how ruthless were you" _curiously in a non judgemental tone.

Katherine looked at her replying "_very, I once killed a coven of witches because they wouldn't give me what I wanted before they tried to kill me and others before they got the chance to kill me" _softly as she waited for Bonnie to tell her to get out.

It didn't happen as Bonnie looked at her replying "_it's understandable, I killed a vampire once, he tried to attack me and I was just getting my powers and it was me or him so I killed him" _softly.

Katherine darkly chuckled replying "_yeah that's the old self preservation instinct kicking in" _humouredly.

Katherine looked at her adding "_a lot of witches don't like vampires and a lot of vampires don't like witches, and some vampires and witches do like each other like you and Kol" _softly.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_I don't think Damon and Enzo like witches too much" _softly.

Katherine looked at her telling her "_I think it's more they don't trust them but they like you as a friend and I don't trust witches either except the ones that are my contacts and my friend like you" _sincerely.

There was a comfortable silence before Bonnie looked at her asking "_have you noticed something going on between Damon, Caroline and Enzo" _curiously.

Katherine laughed and looked at her replying "_about time someone else noticed, Damon and Enzo have liked Caroline for ages and she is only finding out now that she likes them too but she doesn't want to come between them even though I told her they don't care about that" _firmly.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_I might talk to her, I just want her to be happy and they obviously make her happy but I think she is afraid to go there" _softly.

Katherine softly smiled replying "_I told her to give them a chance and see where it goes, besides they know if they hurt her they will have me to deal with" _firmly.

Bonnie slightly laughed replying "_yeah and they don't know Caroline has a bad side they don't ever want to be on" _humouredly.

Katherine slightly tilted her head replying "_I am intrigued, tell me more" _humouredly.

Bonnie laughed replying "_she will kill me so don't say anything" _before telling her about Caroline's foul temper.

* * *

Later on that day Caroline had met up with Bonnie for some lunch and were eating when Bonnie looked at her asking "_so I had an interesting chat with Katherine, she told me you liked Damon and Enzo and don't lie, I know you like them too" _teasingly.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_so I take it Katherine stayed over last night" _humouredly.

Bonnie laughed replying "_well she walked me home so I wasn't going to make her walk across town by herself" _in a defensive tone of voice.

Caroline slightly laughed replying "_okay that's fair enough and to answer your question, yes I do like them but I am going to take Katherine's advice and take it slow and see what happens but be honest with them at all times" _softly before telling Bonnie what happened between her and Enzo and her and Damon.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_that is good advice, but please just let yourself be happy, you deserve it, you haven't let anyone get close to you after that night two years ago" _softly.

Caroline looked off to the side with a soft smile before looking at her replying "_I know but I still haven't told Enzo what happened" _softly.

Bonnie softly smiled replying "_something tells me he won't care, I have seen the way he is around you and if anything I think he will want to kill the guy" _sincerely.

Caroline looked at her replying "_he might want to get in the line, I know all of you want to kill him including me" _softly.

Bonnie knew she meant her, Katherine, Damon and Kol replying "_don't let that night still have power over you, Damon and Enzo are not that guy and I think deep down you know that too but are just scared" _softly.

Caroline looked at her replying "_I will get there" _softly.

There was a comfortable silence before Caroline told Bonnie "_don't kill him because he means well but last night Kol told me you were struggling with some classes" _softly.

Bonnie groaned in frustration muttering "_he is lucky I love him or I would kill him" _icily.

Caroline slightly laughed replying "_why didn't you tell me, I would do a little persuasion" _softly. Bonnie knew what she meant replying "_that is what he said too and thank you for the offer but I have to say no because I want to pass this year fair and square and I am starting to get on top of my work which is why I will be going to the library for the next few hours since I have no more classes for the rest of the day" _firmly.

Caroline paused before replying "_you know you're making me look bad, here I am compelling extensions and everything and you are doing it the normal way" _sarcastically before laughing.

Bonnie laughed replying "_you have got dodgy morals" _humouredly.

Caroline rolled her eyes before laughing replying "_I know, I have been around Damon and Enzo too long" _humouredly.

Bonnie looked at her retorting "_don't blame them" _teasingly.

Caroline looked at her replying "_you are supposed to be on my side" _humouredly before they both started laughing.

There was a comfortable silence before Bonnie looked at her telling her "_I still you should take a chance with Damon and Enzo, look at me and Kol, I never thought I would ever date a vampire, let along one of the originals considering that most vampires and witches are enemies" _softly.

Caroline looked at her replying "_you are right, they do make me happy" _with a soft smile.

Bonnie was curious asking "_so what happens, something tells me there is more" _softly.

Caroline told her "_I think they want me to date them both at the same time, like a polygamous relationship, it's just hard for me considering the place we grew up in was against anything like that, I just can't stop thinking I'm a slut and that is why I am resisting them, I think they know that too which is why they aren't pushing me into anything" _softly.

Bonnie replied "_and do you want be with them because if you do then who cares what other people think, eternity is a long time, you can't go through it alone because you are afraid of what other people think, you need to do what is right for you and I think they are right for you" _softly.

Caroline looked at her replying "_that is more or less what Katherine said, I went to see how she was yesterday and she knew something was wrong so she told me to tell her everything, so I did" _before falling silent.

Caroline further added "_I do want to be with them but stupid societies rules keep getting in the way" _icily Bonnie slightly laughed replying "_who cares about societies stupid rules, I know I don't" _firmly.

Caroline looked at her and laughed as Bonnie added "_anyway we haven't been normal in years, you're a vampire, practically all of our friends are vampires, I am a witch who is dating an original vampire and may turn eventually, so normal went out the window with us years ago and you know it" _firmly with an equal expression.

Caroline shook her head replying "_so who cares about a polygamous relationship, I don't think Katherine, Stefan or Kol will" _softly.

Caroline closed her eyes in disbelief slightly groaning dejectedly whispering "_you must think I am a slut" _softly.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_no I don't, and you could never be one of them, you are not using Damon and Enzo and from what you said, it is them doing all the chasing" _softly.

There was a comfortable silence before Caroline looked at her asking "_are you really going to become a vampire" _curiously.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_maybe, I mean we joke about it sometimes but we have never actually seriously talked about it" _softly.

Caroline smiled replying "_I hope you do, I kind like the idea of you being around for eternity considering we are friends since the day we met when we were children" _sincerely.

Bonnie laughed replying "_me too" _softly before adding "_I just don't want to rush into it because I want to see where things go" _softly.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_you live together, that is pretty serious and tells me its forever so might as well become one of us and I think you should do it" _softly.

There was a silence as Caroline wondered "_will you lose your powers" _curiously.

Bonnie slightly grimaced replying "_that is the thing, I don't know, I think that is what is stopping me, I don't want to lose them, they are a part of me, but I want to find out first" _softly.

Caroline softly replied "_might be as well to find out first" _as she looked at her.

Bonnie replied "_I talked to Katherine to see if she knows anyone that she can point me to who will tell me since she has loads of contacts for everything so she told me she would look into in and tell me when she finds out" _softly.

Caroline knew what she meant replying "_let me know either way what happens" _firmly.

* * *

That night at the bar Katherine, Damon and Caroline were working in the bar which was already open for an hour when he heard Enzo and Stefan appear at the bar.

Enzo walked behind the bar as Katherine walked past quipping "_you are late" _firmly but with a humoured expression.

Enzo chuckled replying "_sorry boss, I was sleeping it off" _humouredly as he looked at her.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him replying "_I will let you away with it this time" _teasingly. Damon looked at them curiously asking "_where the hell have you been" _as he looked at Enzo.

Enzo chuckled replying "_an after party at Stefan's which is why I was sleeping it off" _as he looked at Damon.

Damon ignored it and looked at Stefan who was on the other side of the bar telling him "_get your own friends" _sarcastically.

Stefan laughed at him replying "_it's not my fault you couldn't come" _mockingly.

Enzo put his hand on Damon's shoulder softly whispering "_now now, no need to be jealous" _sarcastically as he looked at him with a grin.

Damon rolled his eyes pushing Enzo off him retorting "_don't flatter yourself" _mockingly as Enzo laughed.

Stefan laughed at their exchange adding "_just make sure you aren't working when I come back next time" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Damon glared at him replying "_shut it you, before I throw you out" _sarcastically.

Later on that night Caroline walked behind the bar to get some drinks for her and Stefan who was over at the DJ box and was fixing up the drinks when she heard "_I hope my brother isn't annoying you" _sarcastically.

She turned around to see Damon looking at her as she replied "_no he doesn't annoy me the way you do" _sarcastically.

Damon chuckled as he leaned forward to whisper "_you and I know both know that is a lie" _humouredly.

She rolled her eyes at him replying "_yeah whatever blue eyes" _mockingly.

Damon was about to retort when Enzo chimed in "_she is right, you have been annoying me since the day I met you" _sarcastically.

Caroline laughed as Damon looked at him replying "_you shut up, if I annoy you that much then leave" _defensively.

Enzo leaned in closer putting his arm around Damon's shoulder replying "_but don't worry, I have put up with you this long so what's another few hundred years" _teasingly.

Damon pushed him off him replying "_don't make me shut you up" _coldly in a humoured tone.

Caroline interjected "_hey play nicely or Katherine will sack us" _humouredly.

Damon was about to retort when Katherine walked over to them adding "_she is right, I will sack the lot of you and much worse" _humouredly as she looked at them before walking past them and into her office behind the bar.

Stefan was now standing at the bar and looked at them adding "_keep going Damon, at least I will be free of you" _humouredly.

Damon glared at him as Katherine heard it and replied_ "I heard that and I meant you too Stefan" _icily with a humoured tone.

Damon smirked at Stefan replying "_yeah, you weren't expecting that were you" _sarcastically before laughing and walking away from them leaving them all speechless.

* * *

Kol walked into his apartment to see Bonnie in the middle of the living area doing a headstand on a yoga mat with her legs crossed and her hands placed by the side of her head to balance herself in the position. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her asking "_is that really such a good idea" _curiously.

Bonnie opened her eyes to look at him as she straightened her legs in the air before landing on her feet and standing straight up replying "_I was relaxing and balancing my mind and my body" _firmly.

He slightly chuckled at her as she walked over to the sink for a glass of water before he replied "_I am not sure if the blood rushing to my head is something I want to experience and think of as relaxing" _firmly.

She turned and walked over to him drinking from her glass of water before sitting down beside him on the sofa replying "_it would make a change from the other direction" _sarcastically.

He picked up on her innuendo letting his jaw slightly drop in disbelief replying "_Bonnie Bennett, such filth coming from such a pretty mouth" _humouredly with an amused expression.

Bonnie laughed replying "_like you can talk, you practically frisked me up the other day after class, at least I keep my comments private and not in public" _firmly.

He silently watched her finish off her glass of water before replying "_not my fault if I want to show everyone I have the best looking girl on campus and besides I have to let them know that I am spoken for" _in a humoured tone.

She laughed in disbelief putting the glass on the table humouredly replying "_you are even more big headed than Damon and Enzo and that is really saying something" _before leaning back on the sofa.

Kol scoffed as he looked at her replying "_oh come on, you know I am way better looking than them two" _sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes in disbelief replying "_it's just as well you aren't human because your looks would fade and all that would remain is an arrogant personality that no one likes so no one would want you" _humouredly as she looked at him with an expression to match.

He slightly laughed with a shocked expression looking at her replying "_ouch burn, if I had feelings I would be offended but you are lucky I don't get offended very easily" _humouredly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him replying "_the day you get offended will be the day I know something is really wrong" _sarcastically to which he slightly laughed in agreement.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Bonnie thought about her conversation earlier in the day with Katherine so decided to come straight out with it. She looked at him telling him "_so I know we joke about it but I have been seriously thinking of turning into a vampire" _sincerely.

Kol looked at her silently not expecting this conversation to be happening right now and while he knew he wanted her to turn he would also never force her into a decision.

He broke the silence replying "_you know I would never force you into it" _softly.

She turned in her seat to face him replying "_I know you wouldn't but we need to have this conversation and I want to be with you forever and that means I will have to become a vampire" _softly.

He felt her words hit him as he looked at her replying "_I know but it will be at the expense of your powers and I don't want you to lose that part of you" _softly.

She softly smiled at him replying "_I know which is why I asked Katherine if she knows a witch who can tell me if I will lose my powers or not and she is looking into it for me" _softly.

He silently looked at her and realized she must have been serious if she was already looking into it but he couldn't help wonder if she was to lose her powers did that mean she wouldn't become a vampire.

Bonnie sensed his apprehension taking his hand in hers telling him "_even if I do lose them I am still turning for you, I love you too much to give you up, even for my powers" _sincerely with an equal expression.

He remained silent for a few seconds before replying "_you have really thought about this, haven't you" _curiously.

She paused as she softly smiled before looking at him replying "_my best friend is a vampire, my other three friends are also vampires and you who is more than just my best friend is also a vampire, do you all really think that I am just going to grow old and die and get left behind while you all get to be with each other for eternity, I can't let that happen, I don't want to die not if it means all of you get to live and I don't, I want to be with all of you for eternity especially you and I mean it" _firmly.

He fought back a smile but failed after a few seconds before pulling her in for a hug replying "_I think that is the best thing anyone has ever said to me" _softly.

He leaned back to look at her adding "_but if you ever tell anyone I said that I will deny it" _humouredly.

She slightly laughed looking at him replying "_I won't, I know you have a thousand year reputation as a vicious original vampire to protect" _humouredly.

He chuckled as he looked at her replying "_good" _softly in a humoured tone.

There was a comfortable silence as she leaned back against the back of the sofa and he moved with her resting his head on her shoulder so she put her arms around him as he mumbled "_this is nice" _in a whisper but it was so low she didn't hear it.

He would never admit it to anyone but he liked these moments where he could just be himself like he was when he was human and not have to act like a tough original vampire.

It was nice to just connect with someone and know that they would not use that weakness against you and he never thought he would ever find someone like Bonnie and he was so glad she was going to become a vampire.

He looked up at her asking "_can we just see what Katherine says first before we do anything" _curiously.

She looked at him replying "_that is what I am doing" _softly.

* * *

When the bar had closed Katherine told Caroline, Damon and Enzo to go home since she was sick of looking at them flirting with each other all night and she really just wanted to be by herself for a while.

Stefan had gone home hours ago and she was glad to just be alone as she finished counting up the money and decided to have a drink so grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and went to sit in her office.

She sat on the chair and took a long drink from the bottle before putting on the table and wiped her lips with the back of her hand sighing in defeat. She leaned her head back with a soft bitter smirk wondering why her life always turned to shit just when she thought she could be happy.

She grabbed the bottle muttering "_to the universe, fuck you, fuck you and fuck you" _angrily before taking another drink feeling relief as the whiskey burned her throat.

She didn't know what the hell Elijah wanted but she was glad she had the guts to face him and tell him what she thought of him and she wished she did it all those years ago instead of running away.

She had been sitting there for a while when she hear someone walk into the bar as she remembered she never locked the door.

She got up feeling the effects of the alcohol knowing she was now slightly drunk not that she cared and walked out of the office with the bottle in her hand.

She was looking at the ground and about to tell the person to get out when she looked up blurting out "_the fuck do you want" _disdainfully.

She was shocked at who was in front of her as Elijah silently looked at her before replying "_I came to talk, if you will let me explain" _softly not hiding the sincerity in his voice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: new chapter. Also if anyone is still reading this then thanks for reading.**

* * *

There was a tense silence as Katherine tool a gulp from the bottle before replying "_you have some nerve showing up here" _icily.

She shook her head in disgust adding "_it must be killing you to lower your standards to set foot in this place now that you are a corporate asshole" _angrily in a icy tone as she glared at him.

He silently looked at her expecting this frosty reaction reminding himself that she was no longer the woman he knew five hundred years ago and he was to blame for her being how she is in the present day.

He couldn't help wonder just how much of an influence that Kol had on her over the centuries because he did not recognize her anymore.

Katherine seemed to read his mind spitting out "_don't fucking flatter yourself, you are not the reason why I have changed" _icily.

She was pissed off that he had the nerve to think he had something to do with her being so cold and detached and there was no way she was falling for his charms again.

Elijah quietly sighed to himself as he looked down at his feet thinking he had his work cut out for him in getting Katherine back on his side.

He slightly shifted on his feet as he looked up asking "_may I" _pointing to the bottle of whiskey in her hand.

She scoffed in disbelief retorting "_suppose you might as well, you are already taking my bar from me so why not take my drink too and you can fucking pay for it too" _icily as she grabbed another bottle beside the cash register and put it on the bar along with a shot glass.

She went and leaned against the cash register as Elijah quietly sat on one of the stools and poured a shot for himself before he threw the money on the bar as payment.

She smirked thinking she should just throw her own bottle at him but something told her he would expect that so she just decided to glare at him in disgust.

Elijah tossed back his drink and put the glass on the bar before looking up at her replying "_I really am sorry for the way I treated you back then" _softly in a genuine tone.

She picked up on it and was surprised he was so sincere but she wasn't fool by it replying "_really, that the best you can do, that all you are going to say" _icily with a glare to match.

Elijah didn't know what to say, he knew he was an asshole to her especially since Kol pointed it out to him but he just didn't know where to start and words were never his strong point.

Katherine shook her head slightly grimacing before replying "_I don't believe you, I am someone who needs actions to believe something to be true, and words don't mean anything without actions" _firmly.

Elijah shook his head in agreement as he looked off to the side replying "_I agree" _in a whisper.

Katherine watched him pour another shot for himself as she added "_the way you treated me was unforgivable and I don't see why I should believe anything you say to me" _angrily.

She couldn't believe he had the audacity to waltz in here and act like he did nothing wrong but she didn't know just how much he hated himself for driving her away.

She took a long drink from the bottle of whiskey before adding "_I was only good enough for you when you wanted a warm body beside you, that is all I was to you, a warm fucking mouth so don't stand there and pretend you cared about me because we both know you didn't" _disdainfully.

Elijah flinched at her words knowing she spoke the truth but he wished she didn't put it the way she did as a voice in his mind whispered that she was right.

Elijah looked at her replying "_I didn't mean to treat you like that" _softly.

She scoffed in disbelief replying "_I was only good enough for you when there was no one else, when I wanted to be around you, you wanted nothing to do with me but when you saw I was off making other friends, you got all possessive like no one else could have me, in other words you didn't want me and no one else could either" _firmly in an icy tone.

There was a tense silence as Elijah figured her owed her an explanation replying "_I didn't want to lose you, I was just trying to protect you" _softly.

Katherine shook her head replying "_well you did lose me, maybe if you had of trusted me, but you didn't, I didn't leave because you drove me away just like you drove Klaus, Kol and Rebekah away" _icily.

Elijah flinched but hid it knowing she was right as he remembered his conversation with Kol the other day.

Elijah took a drink before looking at her replying "_I just wanted to protect you from the werewolf pack that was in the area we were in, they killed Rose which was my fault, I couldn't save her but I saved you and" _before he fell silent not knowing what to say next.

Katherine looked at him retorting "_oh would you fucking quit with the martyr complex, you aren't a superhero saving the world to the bitter end" _scathingly with a hint of sarcasm.

Elijah slightly chuckled before replying "_just as well, I am not doing a good job of it so far" _humouredly.

Katherine was too angry at him to laugh at his comment although she did find it amusing but pushed that feeling away remembering why she was fighting with him in the first place.

Elijahh paused before replying "_those werewolves were only there because of Klaus, I could never control what my brother did and still can't, it's why he won't even look at me anymore" _softly.

Katherine rolled her eyes replying "_can't imagine why, you both are as arrogant as each other" _firmly with no hint of sarcasm.

A silence fell before Elijah looked at her adding "_I am not who I was back then, I have changed and I will prove it to you" _firmly.

Katherine looked at him with a sceptical expression replying "_will believe it when I see it" _firmly.

Elijah slightly smirked looking down at his hands that were holding his glass knowing she would probably never believe him but he was going to make her believe that he had changed even if it took another five hundred years.

He was broken from his thoughts when Katherine spat "_I don't even know why you want this bar, it is in the roughest part of town, not sure you want to be bringing you're loaded with money clientele to this side of town, and they will be mugged the second they set foot on the sidewalk" _firmly.

Elijah slightly laughed knowing she was right as he wondered why he picked this area of town and a whisper in his mind reminded him it was to get back at Katherine and he realized he was no longer interested in taking the bar, he just wanted to see her again.

Another silence fell before Elijah looked up at her telling her "_I really am sorry for back then, I was different back then, we both were, right" _softly.

Katherine gritted her teeth replying "_if you apologize one more time I will break this bottle off your head even though it's a waste of good alcohol" _icily.

Elijah slightly laughed replying "_okay" _before looking down at his glass.

He couldn't help wonder if he was starting to get through to her since she hadn't kicked him out yet but something told him to not relax just yet, that voice in his mind told him Katherine was as unpredictable as the weather.

Katherine watched him warily wondering what his agenda was, she learned over the years that people always wanted something and she knew he wanted something, she just didn't know what he wanted.

Something in the air changed and it made Katherine uncomfortable and she wished he would leave as she couldn't because she had to close the bar.

Her wish was granted as Elijah looked at her before replying "_maybe I should go" _softly.

Katherine smirked with a cold expression replying "_that is a good idea, don't know why you didn't do it sooner" _icily with an expression to match.

She quietly watched Elijah leave and when the door closed she sighed in relief taking another long drink from the bottle and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She couldn't believe he showed up and even though she was still mad at him, she was even angrier at herself for not following through on her threat of killing him the next time she saw him.

She heard a slight whisper in her mind telling her that maybe he had changed but she knew from experience to trust her instinct and her instinct told her to tread carefully.

She finished off the rest of the bottle before putting it in the bin with the empty bottles under the bar top muttering "_fuck my life" _softly before closing up the bar for the night and going home to her apartment.

Elijah walked back to his own apartment thinking it went better then he thought it would, he really thought she would kill him the second he set foot into the room but to his surprise she didn't kill him.

He figured he had changed in five hundred years so why couldn't she change, he just hated himself for driving her away from him and driving people away was always his problem.

He either loved to too much which ended up coming across as clingy, needy and possessive which made the person he wanted run for the hills.

The other thing was that if he didn't care enough he became across cold, detached, distant and emotionally unavailable until there person got the hint and left him alone.

By the time he got to his apartment he realized that Katherine hated those qualities in a person which meant she ran for the hills, he just hated that he didn't realize all that five hundred years ago.

* * *

The next day Caroline walked up the stairs to her apartment hoping Damon and Enzo weren't there as she was purposely avoiding them like the plague. She stepped into her apartment and closed the door before turning around and seeing Damon and Enzo sitting on the sofa on the other side of the room.

She mentally swore to herself before deciding to get out of there since she couldn't deal with their shit right now and she didn't want to deal with it either. They both looked at her knowing she was about to leave and they hated that they had pushed her to this as it was the last thing they both wanted and they didn't think she would resist this much.

Caroline quickly told them "_I just remembered I left something in the library" _as a voice in her mind told her that was the worst excuse ever as the library was closed but they didn't know that or at least she hoped not.

She turned back around and opened the door but before she could get there Damon was standing in front of her with a hand on each of her shoulder asking "_can we talk, please" _pleadingly.

She silently looked at him for a few seconds and seeing the pleading look on his face she knew her leaving was a lost cause as she could never say no to Damon when he was looking at her with an expression like the one he was now looking at her with so she replied "_okay" _in a whisper.

She turned around and walked across the room to sit down figuring that they both deserved this conversation and while she wasn't ready for it yet, they were certainly ready for this conversation.

Enzo hated the serious mood in the room so attempted to lighten the situation by looking at her saying "_did we scare you off, we don't bite, although we can if you want us too" _in a humoured tone.

Damon chuckled in disbelief as he sat back down and Caroline tried to remain serious but couldn't stop herself from laughing. The tension in the room faded a little as she looked at Enzo replying "_it's not funny, you know it as well as I do" _softly.

Damon looked at her deciding to be honest telling her "_we like you, can't help it" _softly.

Caroline sighed before replying "_I know, I like you both too, a lot but I can't and don't want be the girl that comes between two guys, you have been friends for over a century and I don't want to be the one who wrecks your friendship, do you know what they call girls like that, a slut and I definitely don't want to be one of those, I don't want to lose you guys as friends, you both mean too much to me" _softly as she looked at them both.

Damon looked at her replying "_you could never be one of those, not even if you tried, you are too nice and genuine for that" _softly.

Enzo chimed in "_the fact that you care about this and hurting us and resisting us just tells us you aren't and you would never come between us" _as he looked at her.

Damon looked at her telling her "_it's not the first time we have been involved with the same girl, okay the last girl we were involved with was a complete bitch and used us and tried to come between us but me and Enzo are too strong of friends for it to have worked" _sincerely.

Enzo looked at her adding "_we have been burned before and that is how we know you won't be like her" _softly.

She looked at them both silently letting their words sink in as she remembered her conversation with Katherine earlier in the day and she knew Katherine was right in everything she said.

Caroline laughed to herself rubbing her face with hands replying "_oh my god, you guys are serious, how did this happen" _in a humoured tone laced with disbelief.

Damon moved to sit beside her putting his arm around her quipping "_look at it this way, you will have two boyfriends instead of one, you will never get bored" _sarcastically.

She laughed out loud replying "_that doesn't make me feel any better and only you could joke at something like this" _in a humoured tone.

Enzo looked at her telling her "_you are over-thinking this, me and Damon just go along with these things, gender and human rules don't matter to us vampires, when you live as long as we do you form connections with people and it doesn't matter who it is, all we see is the person, not the gender" _sincerely with an expression to match.

Caroline remained silent thinking that maybe she should give them a chance but she just didn't want to lose them as friends even though they were fairly adamant that it wouldn't happen but she knew enough to know it probably would happen.

Damon looked at her asking "_just come out with us tonight, we were going to that mainstream club anyway since we can't feed in Katherine's bar anymore, so come with us and just see how things go" _softly.

There was silence as Caroline remembered her conversation with Katherine and Bonnie before replying "_fine, I will give us a chance so let's see where this goes but if any one of us wants out then we need to say it" _firmly.

* * *

Later on that day Katherine was at the bar stocking up the shelves thinking about her conversation with Elijah last night and she was surprised she showed a considerable amount of restraint since she told him if she ever saw him again she would kill him.

She really hated that he got so possessive, needy and clingy with her along with being emotionally distant with her when she knew him five hundred years ago. She noticed in her drunken haze that he was more relaxed as she wondered had he really changed. She scoffed in disgust thinking men like him never change as she put the bottles on the shelves underneath the bar.

She was broken from her thoughts when Caroline and Bonnie sat on the opposite side of the bar and she was glad of the distraction. A few seconds had only passed when Kol came in to the room and sat beside Bonnie looking at Katherine telling her "_I will have triple bourbon please" _in a pissed off tone of voice and expression.

Katherine slightly chuckled at his expression as she poured him full glass of bourbon and handed it to him asking "_bad day" _curiously.

Bonnie looked at him interjecting "_yeah did someone say they didn't like you" _mockingly rubbing her hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

Caroline laughed adding "_are they still alive" _teasingly.

Kol rolled his eyes looking at them replying "_no worse, he is called Elijah" _disdainfully.

Katherine looked at him asking "_what did he want" _curiously.

Kol looked at her replying "_yesterday I went to gloat about your visit the other day but as usual it turned into something else, he actually said he regrets the way he treated you, me and Klaus and Rebekah and wants to make it up to us, can you believe that lying asshole" _angrily.

Katherine looked at him in surprise as he added "_who the fuck does he think he is, he treats us like crap for half a millennium and now he changes his mind" _before tossing back some of the drink in the glass.

Katherine was surprised that Elijah regretted the whole mess between them and she couldn't help wonder if there was any truth to it but she put it down to him just being manipulative and using it as a way to get to her.

But something in her mind wondered was that why he paid a late night visit to her after the bar was closed last night. She was broken from her thoughts when Bonnie looked at him asking "_what else did he say" _curiously.

Kol looked at her replying "_he just said he made a lot of mistakes but I told him that his sorry act wasn't fooling me and if he was really sorry he wouldn't be trying to close this place down and that he could go tell it to some idiot who is stupid enough to believe him" _icily in a tone laced with anger.

Caroline looked at him asking "_I take it you don't believe him" _sarcastically.

Bonnie slightly laughed along with Katherine as Kol looked at them replying "_no I don't, only an idiot would" _angrily.

There was a silence as Kol took another drink before adding "_I was so angry at him I actually told him I was the only one there for Katherine for all of those five hundred years, that it was me that helped her over all of those years" _softly in an angry tone.

Katherine looked at him replying "_thanks but you didn't have to tell him that" _softly.

Kol looked at her replying "_I know but he needed to hear it" _firmly.

Bonnie was curious as she looked at both of them asking "_were you two ever an item" _curiously.

Kol and Katherine both responded with "_no not like that" _simultaneously.

Kol looked at Bonnie replying "_we have always been friends and I always looked out for her, she is a better version of Rebekah" _ and Caroline laughed as Katherine replied "_hey don't insult Rebekah like that, she will tear you to bits if she hears that" _in a humoured tone.

Kol chuckled replying "_like I am scared of her, she knows I say stuff like that to her all the time" _humouredly.

Katherine shook her head in disbelief replying "_sometimes I wonder how I put up with you for this long" _sarcastically.

Kol laughed before adding "_oh yeah I have a date next week with Elijah's security guard, don't know how I am going to get out of that one" _unenthusiastically before tossing back a drink.

He tossed back a drink as Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine yelled "_what" _simultaneously.

They looked at him in shock as Bonnie asked "_how did that happen" _curiously.

Kol looked at her replying "_Elijah put a ban on me and I knew he had vervained all his staff so I used my irresistible charm, you know, besides I can't say no now" _as he shrugged his shoulder.

Katherine looked at him replying "_you are really going to go through with it" _curiously slightly raising her eyebrow.

Kol remained silent looking off to the side before looking at her replying "_why not, all I have to do and the end is say it's not working out" _softly.

Bonnie laughed as she looked at him replying "_and what if he kisses you" _curiously in a humoured tone.

Kol rolled his eyes replying "_like I said, I can be whatever I need to be when the time calls for it" _humouredly to the sound of laughter.

Caroline interjected "_this I have to see" _humouredly as Bonnie nodded in agreement.

Katherine smirked at them replying "_the man tells the truth, I have seen it, he never breaks his promises" _before laughing.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_I know but I have to see it, we are so spying on this date purely for entertainment reasons" _before laughing.

Kol groaned letting his head fall on the bar muttering "_kill me now, I am never going to live this down" _softly.

Bonnie interjected "_yeah what else will you be going down for" _sarcastically in a tone laced with innuendo putting her arm over his shoulders as Katherine and Caroline laughed.

* * *

After an hour Bonnie and Kol were deep in conversation when Caroline noticed Katherine was standing at the back of the bar being unusually quiet for Katherine. Katherine hated that Elijah had only come because he thought she was that stupid idiot and she was glad she treated him with hated and told him she wasn't buying his sorry act anytime soon.

She really hated that there was a slight bit of doubt in her mind that maybe he had changed but she was glad she listened to her instinct to not believe him because her instinct proved her right again.

Caroline was the first to notice something was up when she looked at Katherine asking "_are you okay" _curiously.

Katherine rolled her eyes before looking at her replying "_no, Elijah came here last night after we closed" _angrily and also noticed that Bonnie and Kol ad gone quiet.

Caroline and Bonnie both quipped "_what" _at the same time with surprised expressions.

Kol scoffed in disgust replying "_it must have killed him to lower himself to coming here although I have to say I didn't think he would give a shit about what I said to him the other day" _as Katherine refilled their glasses with vodka.

They all tossed back their shot of vodka before Katherine looked at him replying "_he must still be washing himself off with industrial disinfectant" _sarcastically in a disdainful tone.

They all laughed as Kol replied "_well he always did think he was better than the rest of us plebeians so no surprises there" _sarcastically.

There was a comfortable silence before Katherine looked at Kol asking "_do you really think he has changed because I don't" _softly.

Kol grimaced and looked at her before replying "_I don't know, I don't think he has, but me and you have both have changed since then so theoretically maybe he has too but I find that about as likely as time travel, which is never going to happen, I will believe it when I see it and all that shit" _icily.

Katherine slightly smirked as she looked at him replying "_yeah my thoughts exactly" _firmly.

There was another comfortable silence before Katherine looked at Bonnie telling her "_oh I meant to tell you that I heard back from one of my contacts, she said that she isn't sure if a witch can keep her powers when she becomes a vampire but she will look into it a bit more and get back to me" _softly.

Caroline interjected "_really, that is great, I get to keep you forever" _excitedly as she looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie slightly laughed as she looked at her replying "_only you Caroline would be excited at me becoming one of you, you know I love you for that" _genuinely before pulling her in for a hug.

When they finished Bonnie looked at Katherine replying "_thanks for that but I am getting to the point where I don't really care if I lose them or not because I am getting to the point where I want to be with you all more than I want to keep my powers" _sincerely.

Caroline looked at her interjecting "_yeah but it would be a nice bonus if you did have them" _firmly.

Bonnie slightly shook her head replying "_yeah but no one should have that much power and I know enough about magic to know that there is always a balance" _firmly.

Katherine looked at her adding "_if Klaus can be a hybrid then I don't see why you should lose your powers" _firmly.

Caroline looked at Bonnie adding "_she has a point" _softly.

Kol looked at her adding "_and finally someone will be able to keep out hybrid brother in check" _sarcastically before laughing into his glass as he tossed back a drink.

Bonnie slightly grimaced replying "_yeah but it just seems too good to be true but there is only one way to find out" _softly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Finally I got around to getting the last chapter up, have been busy the last few months so didn't get a chance to update as soon as I would have liked. Anyways enjoy the final chapter. Would just like to say thank you for reading this story. I know this turned into a Kalijah story but it was a natural progression and not something I planned for it to turn out this way.**

* * *

A month had passed and it was a busy night at the bar but that didn't stop Katherine being in a completely foul mood all night. Elijah had been at the bar every night since he paid her a visit that night in the bar and he was too stubborn to take the hint that he wasn't wanted there even when she told him those exact words.

She was getting angrier by the day and to make things worse a fight had broken out so she went to deal with it by threatening to kill those who were fighting before throwing them out of the bar and telling them to not come back.

She walked back behind the bar to see Damon smirking at her so she quipped "_shut the fuck up you" _icily knowing what he was going to say but something told her that wouldn't stop him.

She was proven right when he added "_lover boy is still over there pining for you, looks like you got yourself a stalker" _humouredly with a mischievous expression.

Caroline was walking past them and added "_poor guy, he looks like he is the cat who didn't get the cream" _teasingly.

Damon rolled his eyes and slightly laughed looking at her replying "_Caroline we both know I am so much better at one-liners" _sarcastically.

Caroline scoffed at him replying "_fuck you" _in a humoured tone.

Damon didn't miss a beat replying "_I will later_" humouredly in a tone loaded with innuendo.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him as she flipped him the middle finger before walking off to serve another customer rolling her eyes to herself as she heard Damon laughing.

Katherine slightly laughed replying "_you both are perfect for each other" _humouredly.

A comfortable silence fell before Damon lowly whispered "_how are you going to get rid of him, he is acting like a psycho stalker" _disdainfully as he quickly glanced over at Elijah.

Katherine sighed before replying "_I told him to leave, even Kol did but he won't leave, he is like a fucking cockroach, you can never get rid of them" _firmly.

Katherine was seriously pissed off with Elijah's permanent residency at her bar every night for the last month and she knew he was only doing it to taunt her and rub more salt in the wound of his eviction notice.

She growled in anger before walking over to him telling him "_is there something you want Elijah, is it not enough that you are taking my bar from me but you have to taunt me about it every night and as far as I remember I still have another month left, so get out" _threateningly with a glare to match.

Elijah slightly smirked but hid his surprised reaction replying "_I only came here for a quiet drink" _softly in an innocent tone.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him replying "_you have been coming to the wrong establishment for the last month if you want a quiet drink" _icily.

She further added "_this is a punk, rock and metal music club, it's far from as quiet as you can get" _firmly as the music from a death metal band played loudly in the room.

Elijah chuckled at that replying "_maybe I fancied a change of scenery" _softly as he looked at her not adding that he was only here for her despite the music not being his cup of tea.

Katherine retorted "_well go and have your change of scenery somewhere else preferably somewhere I am not" _icily before grabbing a bottle of vodka and drinking from the bottle.

Elijah softly smiled replying "_you don't want me to stay" _humouredly as he looked at her thinking it was so easy to get her riled up.

Katherine silently glared at him knowing he was trying to get a rise out of her and it wasn't working so she replied "_do whatever the fuck you want" _icily with an equal expression before walking away.

Elijah grimaced to himself hating that she was so cold towards him but he couldn't blame her but he wasn't here to annoy her, he just wanted to see her again and be in her company which was why he was here every night for the last month. He thought maybe she would calm down a bit and talk to him but it wasn't working and he didn't care about the stupid bar anymore.

His client pulled out of the contract two weeks ago so he didn't need the premises anymore and he was seriously thinking about getting somewhere else a bit more upmarket since Katherine told him it was a rough area.

He only kept up the pretence because he knew she would never look at him again as a voice in his mind told him she never would especially since he lied to her again.

He sighed deciding he didn't care anymore muttering "_I don't want the bar anymore, I don't need it, the client pulled out and I was thinking of changing the location anyway" _softly.

Katherine turned to face him watching his expression for any hint of lying but she didn't see any and wondered if he was telling the truth but a voice in her mind told her to tread carefully.

She walked closer to him replying "_how long have you known this" _icily as she glared at him.

Elijah paused before replying "_since two weeks ago" _softly.

Katherine scoffed in disbelief replying "_you are such a lying bastard, some things never change" _icily.

Elijah silently looked never feeling so glad for the loud music to cover up their conversation replying "_I am sorry, I am sorry for five hundred years ago and I am sorry for now and for lying about not needing the bar, but I just wanted to be in your company again and I knew if I told you then you would never look at me again" _sincerely.

She shook her head in disbelief replying "_and yet you still lied, if there is one thing about me is that I hate liars and you are one of them so get the fuck out of my bar and don't ever come back" _icily.

A tense silence fell as Katherine hated that she was considering giving him a second chance but she was glad she didn't fall for it this time even though she felt hurt that he proved her right.

She was about to walk away when she heard him whisper "_don't" _softly as he reached over the bar to put his hand on her arm.

She glared at him retorting "_don't what" _icily as she pulled back from him.

Elijah paused before replying "_don't leave us like this, can we try again, just as friends, I know you hate me but could we just start over, get to know each other but if you don't want that then i will walk away and you never heard from me again" _softly in a genuine tone.

Katherine laughed in disbelief at his hidden ultimatum replying "_I am not chasing after you like some pathetic fucking girl, you can't give me ultimatums and expect me to chase after you, you are fucking pathetic and know nothing about me at all if you think I will" _disdainfully.

She felt a wave of anger rush through her as she added "_if anyone should be doing the chasing, it should be you, you were the one who fucked up, not me, so don't blame me for your inadequacies" _angrily before she stormed away into her office.

She slammed the door behind her never feeling so angry before in her life thinking he had some nerve blaming her for his fuck ups.

* * *

Caroline was sitting in the chair in Katherine's office on her break when she heard the door slam shut behind her and turned around to see Katherine fighting back tears and drinking from the bottle of vodka in her hand.

Caroline stood up asking "_what is wrong" _with a worried expression.

Katherine slid against the door to sit on the ground replying "_I fucking hate him, who the fuck does he think he is" _angrily as she desperately tried to not cry as she thought crying was weakness and he wasn't worth crying over.

Caroline knelt down on the ground besides her replying _"who, Elijah, what did he say" _curiously with an equal expression.

When Katherine told her everything her and Elijah said at the bar and Caroline muttered "_who the fuck does he think he is, if anyone should be chasing anyone, it's him, he fucked up, not you" _angrily as she looked at her friend.

Katherine shook her head wiping the tears away with her hand replying "_that is what I said" _dejectedly.

Katherine took another drink from the bottle adding "_and then he had the fucking nerve to tell me he doesn't want the bar anymore and couldn't tell me this two weeks ago, he is just going out of his way to make my life miserable now" _icily as her eyes were full of unshed tears.

Caroline put her hand through Katherine's hair resting it on her head replying "_don't waste your tears on him, if he can't see he is wrong then that is his problem" _softly.

Katherine took a long drink from the bottle of vodka feeling glad that Elijah wouldn't hear what she was about to say next since she had Bonnie place a spell on the room so that vampires couldn't hear anything that was said in the office a few months after they became friends.

She also hated that she was about to admit this because it made her feel so pathetic and weak and she worked so hard on making sure that that remnant of her humanity was long dead. But tonight proved that it was still alive and kicking but buried beneath a scared heart silently waiting to bubble to the surface.

She took another drink before replying "_I am more annoyed at myself for letting myself care about him, how can someone get so under your skin and fuck you up, I hate it, this is why I don't get close to people, they always hurt me and take pleasure in doing it too, I thought that would change when I became a vampire but its hasn't, people never change" _sadly as she dried her eyes with her hand.

Caroline moved to sit with a knee on each side of Katherine's legs pulling her in for a hug replying "_I care about you, I will never hurt you, when have I ever hurt you or let you down" _softly.

Katherine hugged her back replying "_never but you and Damon are the exception to the rule" _softly.

Caroline wondered if Katherine still cared about Elijah since she knew that if Katherine didn't care the person then she wouldn't waste any emotion over the person.

There was a comfortable silence before Caroline curiously asked "_do you still care about him" _softly.

Katherine silently looked at her thinking of what to say before replying "_doesn't matter now" _leaning her head back against the door.

Katherine sighed before adding "_I think some part of me wanted to which is why I am so annoyed at myself for even thinking maybe he had changed" _softly.

Caroline knew she hated sympathy and pity so she remained silent before Katherine looked at her telling her "_when I was human I used to think that hate was the beginning of a love story and I hate that I was so fucking pathetic, love makes you weak and leaves you open to being taken advantage of and treated like shit, I don't believe in love anymore, I am not that pathetic little girl anymore and I refuse to believe he actually gives a shit" _icily.

Caroline didn't miss the hint of hurt in Katherine's voice as she replied "_you weren't pathetic, you just trusted too much and got hurt but you aren't that person anymore" _in a genuine tone.

Katherine softly smiled at her wondering what she ever did to have a friend like Caroline because she knew she didn't deserve her and it made her feel lucky.

Katherine took another drink from the bottle before telling her "_you know I worked so hard to make sure that that human side of me, that silly little pathetic girl was dead when I became a vampire, I worked so hard to destroy her and become someone else that I never realized that maybe some part of her is still there somewhere, I don't know, it sounds stupid but I am not her and I don't want to be" _softly.

Caroline took the bottle of vodka from Katherine and took a drink from it before replying "_that is because you changed, no one ever stays the same, life experiences change and shape a person, its how you let it change you that make the difference, you can go out there and show him you have changed because you have and you shouldn't let him have this control over you, you own your feelings, not him" _firmly.

Katherine silently looked at her before replying "_yeah you are right, so how do I deal with the bastard because he won't leave" _icily.

Caroline slowly smirked feeling a plan form in her mind replying "_get back out there and show him you don't care and that you are over him, make him work for it if you know what I mean, where is that sexy and bitchy Katerina Petrova I have known for the last few years" _humouredly.

Katherine slightly laughed replying "_you know me too well" _softly.

Caroline paused before she replied "_just don't let him back in so quickly, when he gets over himself tell him that you want to be friends and you will take it at your pace and if he doesn't like it then he can get lost" _firmly.

Katherine shook her head replying "_will definitely be doing that, he isn't getting away with it" _firmly.

They hugged again before Caroline stood up replying "_you ready to go back out" _firmly.

Katherine held her hand in the air so Caroline pulled her up as she replied "_ready as I will ever be but I think it's the vodka talking but I don't care" _before taking another drink from the bottle.

Caroline slightly laughed replying "_think it's more you" _softly knowing full well what Katherine was capable of doing when her mind was made up.

There was a short silence as Katherine remembered something asking "_so did you and Bonnie follow Kol on his date" _curiously.

Caroline laughed as she remembered the night the other week as she replied "_yeah we did and we kept making fun of them all the time even though we were the other side of the room and only Kol could hear everything we were saying especially when he kissed Kol but Kol shut that down before it could go any further" _humouredly.

Katherine laughed replying "_that doesn't surprise me and I want full details later after I face this asshole" _firmly.

Caroline looked at her as she replied "_I will and I have pictures too" _humouredly as they went back out into the bar.

Katherine laughed replying "_why am I not surprised" _humouredly.

* * *

Damon was watching the interaction between Katherine and Elijah with full interest but without making it obvious he was eavesdropping on the conversation. The more he heard Elijah's bullshit the more pissed off he got but stayed out of it since it looked like Katherine was handling the situation by herself.

When he saw Katherine storm into her office he walked over to Elijah with a cocky smirk asking "_trouble in paradise" _sarcastically.

Elijah sighed as he looked at his hands replying "_not that it's any of your business" _icily.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_that was a low move telling her you stopped wanting this place two weeks ago, you should have told her then, she hates liars and that is what you are to her now" _firmly.

Elijah looked at him replying "_do you not think I know that" _icily.

Damon chuckled replying "_well you were stupid enough to think she would welcome you with open arms" _icily.

Elijah glared at him as Damon served a customer and when Damon looked at him again he retorted "_do actually have anything useful to say" _icily.

Damon scoffed in disbelief retorting "_actually you can get the fuck out, Katherine is way better off without you" _disdainfully.

Elijah took a drink from his glass before replying "_and i suppose she is better off with you and my brother" _curiously.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_a least we actually give a shit about her unlike you, you don't care about her at all, all she is to you is a possession, a thing you think you can own and push around" _icily.

Elijah looked at him silently thinking that there was no way he was spilling details about himself to Damon.

Elijah paused before replying "_and do you not think a person can change" _curiously.

Damon thought about it before replying "_maybe but I have to see it to believe and if you think Katherine is stupid enough to believe you have changed then you are dead wrong" _icily.

Elijah remained silent thinking Damon was probably right but he knew well enough that Damon wouldn't believe him as he replied "_then I will just have to convince her" _firmly.

Damon laughed replying "_you will be busy for the rest of your life then" _humouredly.

Elijah bitterly smirked before he finished off the rest of his drink and putting the glass on the bar deciding to leave.

Damon sensed it adding "_leaving so soon, should I be insulted" _in a hurt and mocking tone.

Elijah scoffed as he stood up and quietly left the bar to the sound of Damon's mocking laugh knowing he deserved it and much worse.

Elijah left the bar wondering why none of them could see he really regretted the way he treated Katherine but he was going to prove them all wrong.

* * *

Damon watched Elijah leave feeling glad that he got him to leave with scornful mocking over violence. It was something he learned off Katherine over the years and he in this moment he couldn't help think that scornful mocking was much more satisfying over violence especially when your target was over a thousand years old.

He was broken from his thoughts when Stefan appeared in front of asking "_give me a free beer" _firmly resting his elbows on the bar.

Damon narrowed his eyes at him replying "_Stefan we don't drink the profits here" _softly.

Stefan laughed replying "_sure we don't" _in a disbelieving tone.

Damon rolled his eyes knowing he was right as he handed him a bottle of beer before going to look after some customers. Stefan drank from the bottle thinking that it was probably time to go back to New York but he found that something was stopping him from leaving.

He had been in LA for over a month and he was amazed at how he was able to keep up the pretence that he was in touch with Rebekah considering Damon and Rebekah could spot a liar from a mile away.

He wanted to tell them he wasn't in touch with Rebekah anymore but he couldn't do it as the timing wasn't right and when it was he always interrupted. It didn't help that he had been enjoying himself with everyone here and couldn't help admit to himself it was a nice change of company and it was also a good distraction.

He hated that he still loved Rebekah but he hated even more that she could be so over dramatic and it also didn't help that she kept dragging him into her fights between her and Klaus. He always liked Klaus but he was getting a bit sick of them and New York and wanted to stay for a while especially because he missed Damon and Katherine and it was nice to catch up with them.

It was also nice to get to know Kol, Bonnie, Caroline and Enzo as he only ever heard Damon talk about them on the phone and knew Enzo in passing. He quietly sighed to himself deciding he needed something stronger and was surprised when a glass of bourbon landed in front of him.

When he looked up he saw Damon asking "_spill it, why are you still here" _as he sat down on the sofa.

Stefan turned to face him replying "_Hi Damon, how are you, you are looking good, why thank you Stefan, so do you" _sarcastically.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_yeah whatever, you're hilarious" _in a humoured tone.

Stefan took a drink before asking "_so what makes you think something is wrong" _curiously.

Damon quietly looked at him before replying "_do you not think I would notice something is up, I have known you my whole life, we are best friends Stefan, always were and always will be which means I know you better than you think" _firmly.

Stefan watched him before replying "_still don't have to tell you anything" _icily.

Damon watched him silently before replying "_I know something is wrong, last time we met up like this you couldn't wait to get back to her and now you want to stay and don't deny it because you were meant to be gone days ago and if you were still with her she would be ringing you to see where you are" _firmly.

Stefan scoffed taking a drink from the glass of bourbon retorting "_wow Sherlock, are you stalking me now" _sarcastically.

Damon chuckled ignoring his comment replying "_yeah deflection is my thing in case you didn't know and did anyone ever tell you that you can't bullshit a bull-shitter" _humouredly.

Stefan laughed in disbelief before replying "_I just need to get away for a few days, relationship issues, you know" _evasively as he looked off to the side.

Damon looked at him replying "_no I don't know but I do know that you are lying, you haven't asked Rebekah to talk to Elijah at all have you"_ firmly. Stefan wasn't in the mood for an inquisition as he shook his head replying "_just drop it, I don't have to explain myself to you and anyway it looks like Katherine has it all under control" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Damon scoffed in disbelief retorting "_not the fucking point, you told Katherine face to face that you spoke to Rebekah when you didn't knowing how much she hates liars_" angrily with a glare to match.

Stefan looked at him replying "_so run off and tell her, the fuck do I care" _tiredly.

Damon glared at him retorting "_what the fuck is up with you" _firmly.

Stefan rolled his eyes replying "_just drop it will you, it doesn't even matter and why do you always have to pester me about stuff" _firmly.

Damon glared at him retorting "_fine, looks I will just have to ring Rebekah and ask her myself" _as he took his phone out of his pocket.

Stefan sighed replying "_don't" _softly before falling silent.

He paused before adding "_if you really want to know we broke up alright, that is why I am here and why I didn't tell her about Katherine and Elijah but it doesn't matter because I know her well enough to know she would say no or go to hell" _firmly.

Damon smirked putting his phone down replying "_that wasn't so hard was it" _sarcastically before getting up for a glass of bourbon.

Stefan chuckled replying "_yeah like you can talk" _softly.

There was a silence before Damon asked "_so how long have you been here since before you showed up at my place" _curiously.

Stefan looked at him wondering how he knew as Damon added "_I know you well enough to know you were here for a while" _firmly.

Stefan rolled his eyes in annoyance hating that Damon knew him so well before replying "_a few weeks, I just needed some time" _softly.

Damon slightly chuckled before replying "_don't blame you" _softly.

There was a comfortable silence before Damon asked "_so you really don't know where Rebekah and Klaus are" _curiously.

Stefan shook his head and looked at him replying "_not her but I know where Klaus is, he left a few months before me and Rebekah broke up, she was driving him crazy but we still stay in contact, I did ask him and he said he wasn't interested but he did say that hell will freeze over before you get Elijah to do anything that he doesn't want to do especially now that he has become a corporate douchebag" _softly.

Damon chuckled replying "_that hybrid has such a way with words it's actually funny" _humouredly.

Stefan looked at him replying "_I think you would both get on well" _sarcastically.

Damon laughed replying "_no chance, we can't stand each other" _icily.

Stefan rolled his eyes replying "_that is because you are both too alike" _humouredly.

Damon glared at him retorting "_get the fuck out" _not hiding the offence in his tone before walking away. Stefan laughed at him knowing he hit a nerve not that he cared at all about offending his brother.

* * *

Two months had passed and Katherine was surprised to see that Elijah was still turning up nearly every night at the bar. It was another busy night and she was cleaning the glasses that were taken out of the dishwasher finding she surprised that Elijah meant it when he said he was no longer taking the bar.

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard him ask for a drink so she walked over quipping "_its lucky you are paying for all of this alcohol you are drinking, I think your profits alone are keeping this place afloat" _humouredly as she made up his drink.

She put it in front of him as he handed her the money replying "_well the scenery is nice" _with a knowing smirk.

She rolled her eyes replying "_if you call drunk annoying people scenery, well if that's what you're into then go ahead" _firmly before turning to put the money in the cashier.

Elijah looked down at his glass slightly laughing at her missing his point and when she handed him back his change she quipped "_what is so funny" _curiously.

Elijah looked up at her silently before replying "_I meant you, you are the scenery" _softly keeping his eyes on her.

She bit back a smile replying "_oh okay" _slightly shaking her head before adding "_my break is now so I am going to take it" _softly.

She turned and walked away and picked up a bottle of vodka before walking into her office and shutting the door and leaning against it.

She looked up to see Caroline and Damon in the middle of a make out session telling them "_get a fucking room you two, break's over" _firmly before taking a drink from the bottle.

Damon stood back slightly laughing as he looked at Caroline who whispered "_sorry" _softly as she tried not to blush.

Damon looked at her quipping "_don't be sorry, she is just pissed because she has a stalker" _firmly.

Caroline laughed replying "_oh yeah, Elijah, how is he anyway Katherine" _humouredly as she looked over at her.

Katherine shook her head before replying "_oh fuck off" _rolling her eyes as she took a long drink from the bottle.

Caroline and Damon laughed as Katherine added "_you would think the fact I ignored him for one whole month and then threatening to find a way to kill him would be enough for him to take the hint, he is like a fucking cockroach, he would survive anything" _disdainfully.

Damon chuckled replying "_so you haven't agreed to go for a drink with him yet then" _leaving the question in the air.

Katherine didn't get a chance to reply when Caroline added "_oh give the guy a chance or put him out of his misery" _humouredly.

Damon looked at Katherine replying "_unless you want him to give him another chance, the poor guy is acting like a desperate teenager asking the hottest girl in school on a date" _in a mocking tone.

Katherine glared at him retorting "_fuck no, you think I am a masochist or something" _disdainfully and then mentally kicking herself for answering too fast.

Caroline quipped "_you answered that a little too quickly" _curiously.

Damon replied "_I think you want to go on this mystery drink" _teasingly as he looked at Katherine.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him with a glare retorting "_I do not" _firmly.

Caroline laughed replying "_he obviously is really sorry if he is still here asking you for a bit of time from you" _firmly as she looked at her friend.

Katherine remained silent thinking Caroline had a point but she didn't want to say she was scared of trusting him.

She was broken from her thoughts when Damon quipped "_at the least you will get laid, at worst he will kill you" _sarcastically in a humoured tone.

Katherine glared at him replying "_Damon you know I love you but get the fuck out of my office" _firmly but didn't hide the amusing smirk from her face.

Damon slightly laughed replying "_okay" _softly before walking past her and leaving the office.

When the door closed Katherine sat down with a sight adding "_he is fucking exhausting, I don't know how Stefan puts up with him for so long" _before taking a drink from the bottle.

Caroline smirked thinking he was exhausting in more ways than one but just replied "_tell me about it" _before laughing.

There was a short silence before Katherine looked up at her asking "_you think I should give him another chance" _curiously.

Caroline thought about her answer before replying "_don't take this the wrong way but i think the fact you are asking me means that you are considering it but are unsure of what to do" _softly.

Katherine remained silent as a small smile play on her lips before replying "_you know me too well, I will have to do something about that" _in a humoured tone.

Caroline softly laughed as she looked at her asking "_do you want to give him another chance" _softly.

Katherine smirked replying "_so he can stab me in the back again, I am not willing to take that chance" _softly before taking a drink from the bottle in her hand.

Caroline paused before replying "_so why don't you go for the drink with him and set out your boundaries and rules, tell him you want to start off as friends and go from there, tell him you don't trust him and he has to earn that trust back and if he won't take that as an answer then tell to leave you alone permanently, you aren't going to be his doormat anymore" _firmly.

Katherine looked at her with a humoured expression and walked over to her to hand her the bottle wondering what she ever did to have a friend like Caroline. Caroline took the bottle off her and took a long drink before adding "_and don't be afraid to tell him that if he screws you over again you wont hesitate to find a way to kill him and especially Kol" _firmly.

Katherine slightly laughed replying "_I didn't know you had such homicidal tendencies" _humouredly.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_I learnt from you didn't I" _teasingly with an equal expression.

Katherine rolled her eyes knowing she was right as she pulled Caroline for a hug replying "_and don't you forget it" _humouredly.

* * *

Out at the bar Damon walked over to Elijah quipping "_you're a persistent fucker aren't you" _icily but with a hint of humour.

Elijah took a drink from his glass keeping his glare on Damon before replying "_I know what I want" _firmly.

Damon smirked replying "_let me guess, you know how to get it, didn't take you as a Sex Pistols fan" _humouredly as Anarchy in the UK played in the background..

Elijah smirked replying "_I am not besides I never heard of them" _firmly.

Damon scoffed in disbelief retorting "_doesn't surprise me, you are probably into some classical shit or something like that" _mockingly.

Elijah chose to ignore him knowing that the hostility he was receiving was not misplaced but he wished Damon would just stop going out of his way to antagonise him even further, he wondered if Damon got some satisfaction from it.

He was broken from his thoughts as Damon slightly shook his head as he stepped closer to the bar remaining silent before replying "_well we all know the only reason you are here is for Katherine, she doesn't want you here, I along with everyone else doesn't you here so why don't you just fuck off" _icily with a glare to match.

Elijah braced on the spot not feeling one bit surprised at this reaction but he figured he was the one in the wrong and he was also glad that they all had Katherine's back when she needed it. What pissed him off more was that he hated that he never had her back all those years ago and he wasn't going to leave now.

He looked at Damon replying "_no and I think this is between me and Katherine, not me and you" _firmly.

Damon glared at him before replying "_actually it is my business because I was the one who had to pick up the pieces when I met her, you fucked her up and ruined her just because she was a thing to you, she was never good enough for you and don't think for a second that I buy this bullshit to her about being sorry, you are only sorry because she didn't come running back to you" _icily not hiding the anger in his voice.

He fell silent and was about to say some more but a hand on his arm stopped him and he looked to see Katherine telling him "_it's okay Damon, I have my answer" _softly as she looked him.

Damon remained silent and he knew he wasn't going to like what she said as she looked at Elijah replying "_one drink" _before picking up a glass and walking round the other side of the bar.

When she sat down Damon glared at Elijah telling him "_I don't give a fuck that you are an original, I am not afraid of you and if you hurt my friend again you better fucking run because you will have no place to hide if you hurt her again, I will end you for good" _in a harsh angry whisper.

Katherine smirked feeling grateful that she ever met Damon and she didn't know what she did to deserve a friend like him and in a way she was glad that someone else was telling Elijah what was in store for him if he ever hurt her again.

Damon filled their glasses with a bottle of whiskey as Katherine looked at Elijah telling him "_here is the deal, we start off getting to know each other and see what happens so if you aren't interested then you can walk away right now and I won't be pissed off at you, but if you screw me over again I will find a way to kill you along with Damon, Caroline and Kol" _firmly with a glare to match.

Elijah glanced at Damon's cool glare and then back at Katherine and took a drink from his glass before replying "_you have yourself a deal Katerina" _softly as he told himself he wasn't going to screw this up.

Katherine glared at him before replying "_good" _firmly feeling a plan form in her mind as she thought to herself she was going to make him pay for what he did.

She looked at Damon with a mischievous glint in her eyes and Damon knew what she was planning before laughing to himself and walking away thinking that Elijah wouldn't know what hit him but that the fucker deserved it and he shouldn't have treated Katherine like shit all those years ago.

**The End.**

**There will be a sequel to this story.**


End file.
